


Of Fire and Flowers: Part One

by jadetealeaf3



Series: Of Fire and Flowers [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mighty Nein as Family, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, another book shop au no one wanted, i just adore Taliesin Jaffe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 28,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21951178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadetealeaf3/pseuds/jadetealeaf3
Summary: Nott is leaving. Caleb is lost, but quickly found by the colorful whirlwind that is Mollymauk Tealeaf.Caleb owns a bookstore, Molly just started working at Orly and Jester's tattoo shop. Jester drags Molly into The Mighty Nein and shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha, Caduceus Clay/Pumat Sol, Fjord/Jester Lavorre, Mollymauk Tealeaf & Caleb Widogast, Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast, Yeza Brenatto/Nott
Series: Of Fire and Flowers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580449
Comments: 106
Kudos: 299





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all, first time posting a fanfic, please be gentle, could really use any advice, pointers, constructive criticism etc.. Enjoy my one of many creative outlets, and hopefully I will be posting chapters weekly on this fic. Hopefully.

It was Sunday, Caleb’s only day off. That meant chores, shopping, and Game Night. But Jester had called the evening prior, cancelling Game Night because of a work related ‘emergency’, so for once he had slept in, giving him a late start to his normally meticulous schedule. All of his chores were done and he was finally on his way home from grocery shopping. It was reaching early evening, 5:32 to be exact, when his phone rang. Jester’s ringtone. He sighed, shopping bags weighing his arms down as he tried the door to the book shop with his elbow. Locked. Nott had already left with Yeza. He cursed in Zemnian, just his luck, and what was even more his luck one of the grocery bags suddenly ripped, spilling cans of cat food and soup that rolled away. He cursed louder, getting him a few looks from passers-by and tried to gently lower the rest of the groceries to the sidewalk in front of the door - only half succeeding- he knew a few things would be bumped and bruised. Fumbling with the keys inside his coat pocket, he begged the gods to just let him in as his phone went off twice more.

  
If this all wasn’t embarrassing enough a purple hand tapped him on the shoulder just as he had successfully opened the shop door. Caleb nearly jumped out of his skin. He whirled around to see the most colorful, shiny being he’d seen in all his life. A purple tiefling in a red embroidered coat, purple, blue and teal leggings and about the entire jewelers shop, strung about his person, mostly adorning his horns. The only things that were flat colors were his thigh high black leather boots and his slightly open pristine white silk shirt. Peaking above the shirt were tattoos, he couldn't see the details but even from here he knew it was beautiful work. The slightly androgenous tiefling was as gorgeous as Caleb was shabby, who was still in his sweats and ratty coat.

  
“I think your cat would miss you if you spent the rest of your life staring at me, darling.” the tiefling chuckled, waving a can at him. He had a slight accent Caleb couldn’t place. “Though I do enjoy being admired.” He added, in a sultry tone.

  
Caleb shut his mouth with a snap, blushing with embarrassment. He pulled open the door and snatched up the grocery bags from the ground. How long had he been staring? Gods how humiliating. The tiefling sauntered in after him as he set the groceries on the small cafe counter near the door.

  
“Thank you,” was all Caleb could mutter as he took the cans from the tieflings arms. Up close he could see the tattooed peacock feathers that wound beautifully up the other man's neck to his cheekbone underneath dazzling pupiless ruby eyes and a snake head peeking out from his coat sleeve on his right hand. Caleb guessed the tiefling had more tattoos as well as more scars that his eyes traced criss crossing every inch of exposed lavender skin, but he knows his eyes have lingered too long yet again. He looked down shamefully and busied himself with the groceries while the tiefling gazed around the shop with interest, hands behind his back.

“Is this yours?” The tiefling asked. His hair and jewelry sparkled and shone in the late summer sun streaming through the windows. The kaleidoscope effect was more beautiful than any dancing lights Caleb had ever cast.

  
“Ja” is all Caleb can manage, still flustered, too shy to make the man leave.

  
“I’m not much of a reader, but I need a good cafe and your shop is on my way to work, so I’ll definitely stop by when the sign doesn’t say ‘closed’” the tiefling winked and sauntered back out the door, leaving Caleb open mouthed and staring again.

  
His phone went off again snapping him out of the shock of the colorful whirlwind that had touched down in his shop.

  
“Hallo?” he answered, still a little shocked.

  
“Caaaaaayyleeeeb!” Jesters playful voice sang on the other end. “I just hired a new artist for the shop and want to bring them to game night next week but I’m having them meet everyone tomorrow. We’re gonna go to Caddy’s and Beau said she’ll stop by and they already know Yasha, and Fjord will be bringing us lunch and Nott will be at the shop with you right?!” She said this all very fast but he was used to it by now.

  
“Ja. Nott will be in tomorrow afternoon, I think she’s spending the night with Yeza though, so probably four.” he said. Yeza and Nott had been together practically since he and Nott had set foot in Zadash, though it had been off and on for a while, or so he’d been told. He stayed out of his friend’s love life as much as he could. It had been steady for a good two years and she was already starting to move in with him. He was sure Yeza would finally pop the question and then he would be alone again. Caleb shook himself, only catching the last bit of what Jester was excitedly saying to him.

  
“-talented and sooooo cool, I know they’ll fit in just fine, but I don’t know, I just hope things go well for them, you know, they really seem like a good person too.”

“Mmm,” was all he said, finally putting the milk and cream away for the cafe.

  
“Anyway, we’ll be by tomorrow around four for a coffee break! Okay, bye!” she practically yelled the last bit and hung up abruptly. He smiled at his phone for a second then slipped it back into his pocket. Some things would never change, even if Nott left, there would still be The Mighty Nein, even if only on game nights and little things like this.

  
He locked the door and headed upstairs to the two bedroom flat he shared with Nott and Frumpkin. The fey cat wound around his legs meowing loudly. Caleb chided him in Zemnian, “ _Why are you so loud today, hmm? I know, I know, I was out far too long but believe me this crazy guy held me up, I do apologize._ ” he finished putting the groceries away and refilled Frumpkin’s food and water. He flopped down on the couch, chores done and nothing planned for the evening, decided to catch up on some reading. Who was he kidding, he had read everything in the flat three times over as well as everything in his shop. He let out a sigh. His phone buzzed in his pocket; a text from Nott.

  
 **Nott** : Eat dinner, will be back by 3 2morro

  
He didn’t feel much like replying, so he got up and made a hot pocket and opened his laptop, hoping to find something to read online. Eventually he did and dove into a rabbit hole of research on pre-Calamity gemstones and jewelry, dinner forgotten in the microwave. He fell asleep on the couch thinking of Nott and worrying about how much life would be different without her.

  
***

  
“Yaaassshhhaaa! Honey, I’m home!” Mollymauk called into the apartment, dropping his bag to the floor and tugging off his boots. He sauntered into the kitchen and nearly ran into the tall Aasimar, throwing his arms around her he reached up on his toes to kiss her cheek. Then he noticed the other person in the room.

  
“I-I didn’t know you had a partner…” the stranger stuttered slightly, obviously nervous about the newcomer.

  
“We aren’t-”

  
“She’s not-” They started at the same time and Molly burst out laughing. Yasha gave a small smile and continued.

  
“We aren’t together, Molly is just a good friend.”

  
“Best friend.” he corrected, he had let go of the embrace but still had an arm around her.

  
“Molly, this is Beauregard, Beau, this is Mollymauk,” Yasha introduced them, “Beau showed me around town when I was new here and helped me make friends and get a job.” She smiled fondly at Beau and Molly’s eyes went wide, before narrowing at the human. She was tan and well built, something about her told him she was stronger and more capable than she looked. Her hair was tied back in a top knot with both sides shaved and she wore the blue uniform of the Cobalt Soul. He twitched his tail in approval and relaxed, sticking out his hand for her to shake.

  
“Just Beau is fine,” she said, taking his hand and shaking it firmly.

  
“Molly to my friends” he replied, grinning to show his fangs.

  
Beau grimaced slightly and let go, turning her attention back to Yasha, “Well, I have to get going, gotta help out teaching some brats at the gym. My offer still stands, just not tonight.” at this Molly noticed a bit of regret in her voice but the human hides the emotion well.

  
“Thank you, Beau, I’m sure we can work it out later.” Yasha smiled warmly again and Beau brushed past him, clearly blushing. Molly glanced up at his large, pale friend and saw a light pink blush on her cheeks too. He grinned at her.

  
Hearing the door close he sings, “Someone’s got a cruuush!” he cackles and dashed out of the kitchen before she can retaliate.

  
“Speaking of crushes,” he continues loudly from the living room “I met a cute guy today.”


	2. Hello Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone,  
> hopefully I fixed the formatting issues in this one, will fix the first chapter asap. Part of the chapter was deleted, so sorry I'm late.  
> Anyway, mentions of relapse and mental health struggles in this one, let me know if you need a summary of the chapter just in case.

Waking up soaked in his own sweat wasn’t new but the nightmares had come back with a vengeance last night, Caleb was still shaking as he turned on the shower and stepped into the hot spray. _What a way to start the day_ , he thought bitterly. He wouldn’t admit he was relapsing to himself, not yet, and he wouldn’t think about the new twist the nightmares had taken either; He had to focus on getting ready and opening the shop.

He eventually got lost in the familiar motions of his morning routine, turning on the coffee maker, checking the sugars and creamers and his beloved book shelves. Right on schedule, he flipped the sign to say ‘Open’ and unlocked the door. And so the morning passed, busying himself by making drinks for customers, tidying the shelves, and washing the dishes.

It was 2:45 by the time the shop even had a lull in the amount of customers that came in but he was grateful to not have to think about anything but work. He leaned against the counter of the cafe sipping at his coffee as he eyed the bookshelves. There were only two customers in the shop but they seemed engrossed in their own worlds as Nott and Yeza entered the shop. Nott waved merrily at him and b-lined for the stairs to their flat. The halfling smiled shyly at him, but only got a blank stare in return. Caleb knew he was being a bit ridiculous, but didn’t have the heart to care. That man was still taking Nott away.

Then again she wasn’t his. This thought hurt even more, though. Caleb had never had romantic feelings for the goblin, but he had never even thought of them being separated since they had become friends. Five years with her by his side had gotten him so far, making his mental state livable -almost enjoyable. Street life had done that. But somehow they had gotten lucky, scoring the apartment and the shop and making it work together. Money had always been tight but it had gotten easier with them both having jobs now. He hadn’t even given the rent a thought but now there was that to worry about.

He knew he was starting that downward spiral again as Nott hopped back down the steps into the bookshop. She hurriedly kissed Yeza goodbye and Caleb averted his eyes. The shop door opened and shut and Nott slipped behind the counter.

“Have you eaten anything today, Caleb?” she asked quietly, taking his hand in her clawed ones.

“Cereal.” he said, a little shortly. She looked up at him with her wide yellow eyes and pressed her lips into a thin line. She knew he was lying.

“Do you want me to go make you a sandwich? It’ll only take a few minutes.” he only shook his head in response. She huffed “I’m going to make us sandwiches.” She said “You can’t not eat, Caleb.” She called over her shoulder as she headed for the stairs again. He sighed. He really was going to miss her.

She was back within fifteen minutes, a plate of simple ham and cheese sandwiches in her hand and two off brand sodas in her hoodie pockets. They ate quietly for a few minutes by the sink. Nott sitting on the counter swinging her legs, Caleb leaning on the counter facing her across the sink.

Once the last sandwich was gone he decided to speak. “Jester will be here in about half an hour with a new artist she hired. She said she wanted to bring them to game night next week.” She raises her eyebrows at the last bit, game night was not for everyone. It felt a little sacred, just for ‘The Mighty Nein’.

“I got some of that from the group chat last night, by the way did your phone die? You never answered me last night.” she pouts a bit, “Caleb…” she started after seeing the flash of emotion cross his face “are- are things getting bad again?”

It’s Nott, he has to at least let her know, he owes her that much. He gives her the smallest of nods and stares at his shoes. “Is- is it because I’m moving in with Yeza?” Another tiny nod. Gods she can read him like a book. There was an awkward pause before Nott spoke again. “You know you will still be my boy, I won’t be far, and if you need me I’m just a text or call away. You will always be my boy Caleb, and moving in with Yezza only changes where I am, I’ll still come over and we’ll still have our times, I’ll just be sleeping somewhere else.” as she talked she scooted along the counter towards him, holding out her arms for a hug. He embraced her, holding back slightly as not to give away how desperate he was to know she wouldn’t leave him. He felt marginally better already, able to face Jester and her boundless energy and the stranger.

Well not a complete stranger.

***

His first day at Skiffback’s Tattoo Parlor was insane. Besides the seemingly steady flow of customers, there were Jester’s friends. He had already met Orly and Calliana yesterday but Beau had shown up looking exhausted and sweaty. She had only been slightly surprised that Molly was the new artist at the shop. Jester, Molly and Beau had only talked for a bit until Jester had been called to do a tattoo.

“Busy place,” he commented, voicing his honest surprise.

“Yeah, Orly is slightly famous, he travels the entire world doing his work.” Beau sounded slightly in awe about the concept. He nodded, knowing Orly was quite famous in the tattoo community but still hadn’t expected the constant walk-ins and to already have a few appointments himself on the first day.

“You had better have good intentions with Yasha,” he said suddenly, trying to catch her off guard. It only half worked, though.

She looked at him shocked for a second then “I do but I want her to make the next move.”

“Next move?” he quirried.

“I already asked her out for drinks yesterday before you barged in. I’d say ‘thanks cockblock’ but I don’t have one and I don’t think Yasha does either.” she glared.

Molly snickered “So, taco blocko or clam jam?” he said lowering his voice so only Beau can hear him. The reaction he got was priceless. A look of shock and comprehension had mixed and cemented itself onto Beau’s usually grumpy face. “Scissorception?” he asks, unable to keep the wicked grin off his face.

Unfortunately Jester then calls him back to take a look at a stencil she had prepared for her client. It warmed his heart that she wanted his opinion of her art, but it meant he couldn’t keep torturing Beau.

The rest of the day passed quickly. He and Jester had lunch with a half orc named Fjord that Jester was obviously sweet on, leaving the poor man flustered and blushing constantly. Then after working on two smaller tattoos Jester announced that it was time for a coffee break. Molly gladly agreed, already exhausted.

The afternoon summer sun is hot but Molly relishes it, stretching like a cat as they exit the shop.

“So,” Jester starts,”How are you liking Zadash so far?” she asked.

“Good, it’s very exciting” Molly answered truthfully.

“How about your new friends?” She urged, adding “anyone you liiiike?” she wiggles her eyebrows.

“I can tell pretty clearly who you liiike.” he says copying her wheedling tone. “Fjord might have an aneurysm if you keep flirting like that.” he laughs lightly at her blush. He almost didn’t notice them retracing his steps from the day before.

“ _I can’t help it_! “ she exclaimed, switching to infernal to gossip.” _He’s so cool, and handsome and wonderful! Just like Oskar from Tusk Love_!"

They had reached an all to familiar glass door, inside Molly could make out the shock of red hair behind the counter. “ _So, do you have a crush on anyone yet?_ ” Jester asked, still in infernal as he held the door open for her.

“ _I’ll tell you later_.” he said hurriedly back as they reached the counter.

***

The bell over the door tinkles and Jester skips in with another all too familiar lavender tiefling following her. They’re still chatting animatedly about something in infernal as they reach the counter.

“Hiiiii Caleb, hi Nott!” she says leaning over the counter, tail swishing behind her. The other tiefling leans sideways on the counter next to her. “This is Mollymauk, he is the new artist at the shop I told you about yesterday! He’s like so cool you guys.”

“Thank you, darling, but I was lucky enough to encounter the cute, nerdy, scruffy one yesterday on my way back from the shop. I’ll take a gander and say that’s Caleb, correct?” Mollymauk held out a hand for Caleb to shake. Caleb shook the hand which was warm and soft and the grip was firm, but not unfriendly. He had already flushed slightly at being called cute and the mention of yesterday’s screw up.

“Ja, Caleb Widogast, thank you for your help yesterday Mr. Mollymauk.” It was still hard not to gawk at the lavender tiefling. Though still in attire similar to yesterday’s, including the slightly gaudy coat, the tiefling had done something with his makeup, making his red eyes stand out more and his lips shimmered a slightly darker shade of violet than his skin.

“Oh just Molly to my friends, Mr. Caleb,” his voice was slightly teasing. Molly then turned to Nott. “And Nott, I presume” he waved to the goblin still sitting on the back counter. She narrowed her eyes slightly at the tiefling as if to figure out if he had been rude to her boy.

“Anyway, what can I get you two to drink?” Caleb asks wanting to steer the conversation back to the two tieflings.

“My usual, Caaaaleb” Jester says, drawing out his name again.

“Hmm, I’ll have whatever your special is today.” Mollymauk adds, leaning on his elbows and setting his chin on his folded hands. His long tail swishes behind him, it too has beautiful jewelry on it as well as three piercings in the spade tip. Caleb does his best to concentrate on making the drinks, and half of him wishes he could just ignore the other man all together. The other half is extremely, shamefully attracted to him. He succeeded in making the drinks and handed them over. Jester tries to hand him the money for the drinks but Caleb refuses.

“On the house, Jester.” he says.

“But Caaaaleb,” she whines. Molly snickers and leans over to whisper something in her ear. Her face automatically brightens into a mischievous grin and she giggles. “If you really say so.” she relents, not losing her grin showing her canines. Caleb narrowed his eyes at the two. Molly was trying to look innocent but was obviously pleased with himself.

“So Molly,” Nott said, she had moved to sit on the checkout counter next to Jester “Jester mentioned you know Yasha.”

At this the purple tiefling smiled genuinely and nodded. “Yeah, Yash and I go way back, we were in a traveling circus together for two years before it kinda went to shit. We went our separate ways for a few months but now I’m sleeping on her couch and mooching off her for a bit until I get my own place.” He laughed. And Nott raised her eyebrows ever so slightly glancing at Caleb.

There was no way he could have the gorgeous tiefling as a roommate, he would probably explode the second Molly did anything Nott usually did around the apartment. But he couldn’t pay the rent on his own… He bit his lip and steeled himself for the plunge.

“Nott will actually be moving out in a week or so…” he trailed off, wondering if he had made a mistake.

“Hmm, the flat is upstairs? How much are you asking?” the tiefling now had his full attention on Caleb. Too late to back out now

“Ja, it’s about 100 gold a month, I do have a cat though, and you would have to talk to the landlord.” Nott was raising her eyebrows and making eye contact with Jester. Maybe he was ok after all.

“I’d like to meet your cat, the rest seems reasonable,” Mollymauk smiled. Though the tiefling smiled a lot this one was absolutely radiant. Caleb quickly looked away, he didn't deserve things like that. 

“I’ll give you the landlord’s information and you can contact him about it, do you want to meet Frumpkin now?” Caleb asked, already writing down the Gentleman's email, it seemed the most unobtrusive way for Mollymauk to contact the crime lord.

“Of course, unless there’s a better time?”

“No, it would be best to go while Nott can watch the counter for me.” What in the name of the Archeart had gotten into him? He thought as he passed the slip of paper to Mollymauk and walked around the counter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the Kudos and comments! Please, Please, Please let me know how I can make this better for you :)


	3. Teifling Tails

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again. Thank you everyone for the kudos and comments :) Just building up the angst in this one. let me know what you think!

Caleb lead the way up the stairs, upon opening the door he realized what a mess the apartment was. Stacks and stacks of books on every surface, spilling onto the floor, dirty dishes in the sink, food wrappers on the counter and in the overflowing trash can. He rubbed the back of his neck and turned to Mollymauk, who shut the door behind him.

“Sorry about the mess, it’ll be clean by the time you move in- if you move in.” he corrected himself. Luckily, Frumpkin padded towards them from Caleb’s room. He wound his way around his owner’s legs meowing loudly. “ _Hallo schatz, this is the crazy one I was talking about yesterday_.” he told the spotted bengal. Scooping the cat into his arms he turned to Mollymauk. “Mollymauk, meet Frumpkin, Frumpkin, meet Mollymauk.”

Molly reached out a hand to let Frumpkin sniff. “Hello, Frumpkin,” Mollymauk cooed. “What language were you speaking to him? Sounded a bit like Zemnian?” he asked, now stroking the cat’s head.

“Ja, good ear.” Caleb was glad Mollymauk didn’t understand what he had said to his familiar. While Molly stroked his cat, Caleb found himself staring again. Molly had donned some plain black skinny jeans and a t-shirt with some band logo he didn’t recognize on the front. His attention fixed onto the tiefling’s tail again as it waved too and fro behind him. Caleb knew he was screwed if Molly moved in with him, he was already so attracted to the other man; if the fluttering of his heart was anything to go by.

Frumpkin suddenly jumped out of his arms and with the agility and speed only cats have, and latched onto Molly’s tail. Molly yelped in surprise and pain as the cat’s teeth and claws sank in right behind the spade. Thinking on his feet Caleb snapped him back into his pocket dimension.

Molly groaned and inspected his tail. “Oww. I love cats but this shit always happens.” he complained and started sucking on the wound. The picture of Molly sucking in his own tail would have been funny if the situation wasn’t so embarrassing to Caleb. “‘least you got him off easier than the last one. He’s your familiar?”

Caleb nodded and snapped Frumpkin back into his arms. He held the cat at arms length, “Naughty! Naughty cat, you know better than that, say you’re sorry.” he scolded in Common but added in Zemnian “ _If he starts living here and you pull something like this, you’re spending the night in the shop_.” but they both knew he didn’t mean it. Frumpkin mewled pitifully at Mollymauk, who took the cat from the human and cradled him like a baby.

“Aww, poor baby” Molly cooed, rubbing Frumpkin under the chin. “Daddy won’t be mean to you anymore.”

“Did you need a bandage?” Caleb asked, still frowning slightly at his familiar.

“If it’s not too much trouble, don’t want to bleed all over the floor. Or I can wait and Jester can heal me.” then he smirked “or you could just kiss it better.” he added with a wink.

Caleb stood in shock for a second then, blushing, moved into the kitchen grabbing the bandages from a cabinet. Coming back to the living room he said “Do you want me to apply it, or…” he trailed off, glancing at the tiefling with his arms full of purring cat.

“If you wouldn’t mind, darling, I am a little preoccupied giving his highness chin scritches.” Mollymauk joked, and held his tail out for Caleb. He would have smiled if he didn’t have to hold the tiefling’s tail to bandage it. Something about the way it moved, it felt more personal, bordering on intimate.

He grasped the tail lightly and started to bandage the little teeth and claw marks near the spade. He could feel the blush on his cheeks deepen and he wondered if his heartbeat was loud enough for Molly to hear, but the tiefling held still -what Caleb would have called unnaturally still- if he hadn’t been so preoccupied. By the time he had finished his hands were shaking slightly, so he cut the gauze and let go of Molly’s tail, shoving his hands in his pockets.

“We should probably head back down so Nott doesn’t think I’ve murdered you or something. ‘Least I know he likes me.” Molly said letting Frumpkin Jump down from his arms. “Thanks for patching me up.” he added smiling.

They headed back downstairs, Molly in the lead this time, and joined the other two at the register.

“Where were you guys, all you had to do was meet a cat!” Nott complained.

“Not my fault my tail looks like a cat toy,” Molly grumbled back waving said tail at her.

“Um, it kinda is!” she shot back. They began to squabble jokingly and Caleb slipped back behind the counter. Jester was on her phone texting madly and looked up at him every few texts.

“Jester, my phone is dead if those were meant for me.” he said quietly.

“What?!” she exclaimed, positively shocked, “You mean you haven’t been getting any of my texts today?”

“Uh, no?”

“Caaaleeebb! What’s the point in having a phone if it’s always dead?” she complained loudly. He just shrugged.

They chatted for a while longer, Caleb laughing easier, feeling almost normal. The flutter in his stomach was definitely new, he hadn’t been attracted to another person in quite a while. Seeing Mollymauk’s easy, clever grin stirred something in Caleb’s heart. All too soon they had to leave.

“Charge. Your. Damn. Phone!” Jester berated him on the way out trying to put the money for the drinks into the tip jar sneakily.

Molly waved and said “I’ll be in touch.” adding a wink as he swept out the door after Jester.

Nott barely let the door shut before screeching “You’re obsessed!” at him. The remaining customers glared at her but she paid them no mind.

Caleb put his face in his hands. “What am I going to do?” he lamented from behind them, “I fucked up, I really fucked up.”

“What do you mean?” she asked.

He pulled his hands away to answer her, a pleading look on his face. “Telling him about the apartment, him meeting Frumpkin, yesterday’s fiasco.” he groaned.

“Well, think of it this way, you’ll have plenty of time together to woo him, he won’t be able to run and I’ll kill him if he does.” she says with a fierce grin.

“Thanks, Nott.” he says, unsure if he means it sarcastically or not.

***

Molly thanked the Moonweaver silently but profusely after meeting Frumpkin. He thanked her first for the fact that he could take the firm grip on his tail silently. Secondly he thanked her for the fact that his coat and shirt covered his growing arousal. He had taken it rather well if he were honest, and Caleb hadn’t noticed a thing. _The human must not know much about tiefling anatomy_ he had mused as they went back down the stairs.

The back and forth with Nott calmed him, and the chatter between the four of them eased him, but only enough to take the edge off. Caleb seemed at ease, and those intense blue eyes did things to him. It was easy enough to act, though and he knew he’d have some alone time when he got to Yasha’s.

Before long it was time to go. Jester said her goodbyes and they took their leave. Molly had made sure to be mysterious and flirtatious in his farewell.

 _“I know who you liiiiike!_ ” Jester slipped immediately back into infernal as they left the shop. A slight magenta blush dusted Molly’s cheeks in the early evening sun.

“ _Was it that obvious?_ ” he groaned, lifting a dramatic hand to his forehead. “ _Jester, he held my tail as he bandaged it!_ ”

Her hands flew to cover her mouth. “ _He doesn’t know what that does… but technically you were asking for it._ ” she giggles.

“ _Not funny, his cat was in my arms, I wasn’t going to let Frumpkin down._ ”

They gossiped about Caleb all the way to the flower shop around the corner. The sign read The Blooming Grove Florist, the name sounded familiar but Molly couldn’t place it as Jester flung the door wide.

“Caaaadduucceeuusss!” she sang as they made their way through the cluttered but vibrant shop. Flowers of all shapes and sizes crowded the space floor-to-ceiling in a riot of every color imaginable. Pots, vases and bouquets with tiny tags showing the prices seemed placed without rhyme or reason but Molly loved it. He followed jester to the check out stand.

“Hello there, Jester,” two incredibly tall creatures stood before the tieflings, firbolgs, he’d heard them called. Nature-loving cow people from the north. The one who had greeted Jester had a long mohawk of shockingly pink hair and a bit of a goatee to match. The other across the counter on their side had a good amount of brown hair and a broader stature, while the one facing them was thin and lanky.

“I, uh, I’ll head out…” the brown haired one says sheepishly. He turns to leave and Caduceus’s ears droop slightly.

“Hi, Pumat!” Jester says brightly. “Have you had Caduceus’s new chamomile and lavender tea? If you put honey in it it’ll make you smile just as much as a hug from him!” at her teasing both firbolgs blushed but Pumats ears flicked giving him away.

“Respectfully, I have a box at home. Thank you, Miss Jester.” he ducked his head, and with one last smile at Caduceus, pushed out the door.

“Sorry, Caduceus.” Jester said, reaching the counter with Molly in tow. “I’m sure he’ll come around soon.” She took his hand and leaned across the counter.

“Firbolgs live a long time, I don’t mind waiting,” Caduceus rumbled, a smitten, dopey smile settled on his face.

“Caduceus, this is Molly. The new artist at the shop, I’m bringing him to Game Night Next week.”

“A new friend, that’s nice.” He said to Molly holding his other hand out for Molly to shake. The hand dwarfed Molly’s and the back was furred slightly. Caduceus radiated calm, and though Molly was always excitable and social he suddenly felt more at peace than he had since the carnival. Probably even longer. Wow.

“Almost time for me to close up shop,” Caduceus continued, “Do you have to be back at Orly’s soon? We could grab some dinner first if you’d like.”

“That sounds lovely,” Molly replied, glancing at Jester, who nodded.


	4. Gentlemen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not what I originally had planned for the second half but its getting interesting for me too! Please let me know if you have any questions, comments concerns etc. I'd love some more feedback :)

The week passed by quickly as Caleb returned to his former content self. Even though Nott had already moved most of her things to Yeza’s, she had stayed a few nights to reassure Caleb. Their talk had helped, her presence helped a bit more but there was something else, obviously. It was Thursday morning when Caleb saw Mollymauk again.

Molly swished in, still in the red embroidered jacket, eyes alight, jewelry glinting in the morning sun. He was breathtaking. And he wore a dress. A turquoise blue sundress with peacock feathers all over it, swishing around mid-thigh. His smile brightened as he saw Caleb gawking.

The morning rush had just ended and it was a quiet Thursday morning. Molly went straight to the counter. “Guten Morgen, herr Caleb,” Molly’s accent was atrocious, but his pronunciation was ok. “That’s all the Zemnian I got for now, darling, besides some swears, but you’re probably thinking those right now, seeing me like this.” his voice was sultry but teasing, and he did a little twirl.

“Ah, es tut mir leid- I apologize, Mollymauk, it was unexpected, and you look… you look-” he couldn’t find any words- beautiful, gorgeous, stunning- all what he wanted to say but couldn’t let his feelings be known yet. Not when Mollymauk was so out of his league he may as well not even try.

“Hmm, how about just drop dead gorgeous, or drop-jaw gorgeous since that seems to be the effect, judging by your reaction a minute ago.” he laughed.

Caleb blushed and asked “What can I get you to drink, Molly?” as a way to distract himself.

“Something with a little caffeine, but not just a black coffee. Surprise me!” he laughed lightly. “ So good news,” he continued leaning on the counter, watching Caleb make his drink. “The Gentleman has agreed that once Nott moves out, I can move in!” Caleb didn’t spill the drink, but it was a near thing. It couldn’t have been that easy could it? He handed over the drink slightly suspiciously, but Mollymauk continued. “Obviously there were hoops to jump through, etcetera, but it all seems in order.” He smiled and blew on the steaming drink.

“That is -ah- good news I presume?” he asked, bustling around, trying to clean and pretend that everything was normal. He knew if he let the gravity of the situation really hit him he would try to back out.

“Of course it is, darling, I think Yasha will be glad to have her couch back, especially if she makes a move on Beau.” he laughed fondly.

“Er, Mollymauk, that dress…” he trailed off slightly unsure of how to phrase the question. He wanted desperately to get off on the right foot with the other, but wasn’t sure if he’d fucked up already and Molly was just going along with it.

“Yes, it might be a little strange but I do what I want! I strive to be a good person, a happy person, so I do what makes me happy, not like I’m hurting anyone.” he smiled a bit, but there was something else behind it. Caleb knew better than to ask, he’d only just met Mollymauk anyway.

“So ah, your pronouns?” he said, finally able to spit out his question despite the slight blush that came with it.

“He, him is fine, though your majesty works as well.” the tiefling smirked, his usual self again in a flash. He sipped his drink. “Though I think Frumpkin might get jealous if you use it regularly.”

“Thank you.” the human said, unable to fake cleaning anymore. He tossed the rag over his shoulder.

“For?” Molly asked, slightly confused. He dropped a silver into the tip jar surreptitiously.

“Telling me. I guess I’ve never had a friend quite like you before…” he trailed off and bit his lip.

To his surprise Molly laughed. “Oh darling, you’ll never meet another Mollymauk Tealeaf.” his smile was infectious and his laugh emboldened Caleb. “Well before I have to go I should get your number so we can work out when I can move in.” he added pulling a phone from his bag and unlocked it.

Caleb nodded taking the phone from Molly’s hand “If you are able to move in Sunday that would work best for me, before game night.” he said adding his contact information.

Molly nodded, taking the phone back after Caleb had finished. “Works for me” he smiled, dropping the phone back in his bag. “How much did you say for the drink?” he asked.

“Nein, no, Molly, you and Jester overpaid on Monday.”

Molly rolled his eyes, even for being a solid color it was obvious. “If I have to pay you through the tip jar so be it.” he said dropping three more copper in.

Caleb sighed resignedly. “I’ll see you Sunday Mollymauk.” Caleb said trying to sound exasperated but was smiling.

“Not if I see you before then!” Molly laughed swishing out the door.

Caleb groaned, swiping a hand over his face. What even was that tiefling?

A minute later he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. A text from an unknown number.

 **Unknown:** Hey there ;)

***

Friday night found Molly sighing heavily as he threw his phone and himself onto Yasha’s couch. He needed to talk to someone but he was alone. He hated being alone. Yasha was out on her ‘not date’ with Beau, Jester was taking Cali home on the other side of town and Caleb was barely responding. Trust him to get a crush on someone who barely texted back. Caleb’s reaction to the dress had been encouraging however, and now Molly would be moving in with him. On Sunday no less.

He thought back to the strange meeting with the Gentleman. The email correspondence had gone normally enough, Molly introducing himself and asking about the apartment. The reply came surprisingly quickly, asking if Molly could meet him Wednesday evening at a bar for drinks and to go over all the details. A swift ‘That works for me.’ from Molly was followed by the Gentelman’s reply of the address of the bar and surprisingly, which table would be reserved for them. That had gone surprisingly smoothly.

The Evening Nip looked like a shitty dive bar on the outside, and Molly automatically felt overdressed in the only button up shirt he owned, a nicely embroidered vest and slacks. He could dress business casual if absolutely necessary, he had even taken off most of his jewelry and makeup. He wanted this apartment.

Molly pushed open the door. The inside of the establishment was quite different, low lit and cleaner than the outside would suggest. A bouncer stood just inside the door to greet him. Another thing he did not expect was for the black furred tabaxi to greet him like an old friend.

“L-Lucien?!” she squeaked. She then threw herself into his surprised arms and bear-hugged him. “I thought you were dead!” she murmured, nuzzling into his shoulder. Suddenly she held him at arms length and looked at the floor.“I apologize, Nonagon, I was just overjoyed to see you alive.”

Still in shock from the overzealous greeting, Molly said the only automatic words that were on his mind. “I have a meeting, there should be a table reserved.”

“Of course, sir, right this way.” she said, her tail flicking happily behind her as she led him to a long table towards the back. Seated at this was a teal blue water genasi with black shoulder-length hair and a goatee. He motions for Mollymauk to sit across from him at the table. Molly sat.

“Go, Cree, you are no longer needed,” the man says, waving her off. The tabaxi hesitates for a moment, but does as she’s told. “Thank you for joining me on such short notice, Mollymauk, I am of course, the Gentleman.” he says with a smile.

Molly gives his own winning smile as the genasi continues. “So how much do you know about me?” Molly was slightly taken aback by the question but he wouldn’t be Mollymauk tealeaf if he didn’t recover quickly.

“Not much, I’m pretty new to town, but I make friends quickly and I’m getting to know Caleb and Nott pretty well.”

“Well Mr. Tealeaf, you seem to have stumbled into the underbelly of Zedash, I keep it running so to speak. If you want that apartment you’ll have to make a deal with me. If not, you’ll kindly see yourself out and keep your mouth shut. I have more than enough people to tail you and keep you quiet.” The Gentleman’s body language was relaxed, but his voice held the authority to command armies.

Molly leaned forward setting his elbows on the table and lacing his fingers together. “What kind of deal did you have in mind?” This new information was more interesting than surprising. What did a nerd like Caleb have to do with an underground crime boss?

“Not much besides the rent and keeping quiet, I just need an extra pair of eyes to keep a look out… I was going to say look out for Caleb but both of you seem to have your pasts catching up to you. So be safe and keep an eye out, otherwise 150 gold a month and keep your mouth shut.” As he said this the genasi folded his arms over his chest, and suddenly it occurred to Molly that he cared more than he let on.

Molly sat and pondered for a moment, the obvious answer was ‘yes’, but it really gave him something to think about. He didn’t want to know his past, and with Cree recognizing him and calling him by a different name, it gave merit to what the Gentleman was saying. Then he thought of Caleb, facing that on his own or with a complete stranger. It made him want to vomit with the guilt of not being able to face his own past for someone who clearly needed help.

“Sounds like a fine deal to me.” Molly answered, reaching out a hand to shake with the Gentleman.


	5. Delphinium, Queen Anne's Lace and a Gardenia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update but with school and work chapters might be delayed. I said might because I really do love the story I have planned, this chapter has non graphic smut and a bit of a mental breakdown for Molly. I'll post a small summary at the end for people who wold rather not read.

Molly did not make good on the promise to come by sooner than Sunday, but did text regularly with pictures of him and Jester and what tattoos he was working on. More often than not Caleb wondered what he had gotten himself into. He replied politely but didn’t text first and it was easier behind the screen to control his emotions. He had cleaned the apartment as promised and Nott had officially moved out on Saturday night. Caleb and Molly had agreed on moving his stuff in at 1 pm on Sunday, giving Caleb time to complete his chores and get ready for his new roommate’s arrival.

Caleb paced back and forth between the kitchen and living room, it was 12:45. He checked his phone, made sure everything was spotless, and Frumpkin was shut away in Caleb’s room. Finally his phone buzzed in his hand.

**Mollymauk Tealeaf** : Out front, could use some help

Caleb, jittery and nervous left the apartment door open and took the stairs two at a time. Seeing Molly through the glass pane, gorgeous as ever, he crossed the shop and unlocked the door.

“I’d unlock it myself but I didn’t want to just barge in this time.” Molly said in greeting. He was back in the multi colored leggings from the day they met and a crop top that showed off a tattooed six pack. It seemed he never went without his ridiculous red coat.

“Shall we get started?” Molly asked gesturing to the small silver sedan with a mattress on top. The bumper was completely covered in stickers. It was obviously his. Caleb only nodded, biting his lip slightly at the image of the exposed skin of Molly’s torso, committing it to his perfect memory. He followed Molly to the car taking the box Molly handed him and led the way to Nott’s old bedroom.

They worked surprisingly quickly, finishing with the mattress. It had taken less than an hour. Caleb found Molly staring around his new room after coming back from locking the doors. He knocked on the door frame and leaned against it. “Are you alright?” he asked.

“I’m fine, darling, I just never had a room to myself is all.” he said, again there was something almost sad in his voice but it brightened up almost immediately. “Might get lonely.” he added with a wink, and his usual sultry tone.

Caleb fidgeted with the seam at the bottom of his shirt and looked away. “Well, I’ll let you unpack, bathroom is next to your room, laundry next to that. I went grocery shopping this morning, I don’t have much, but you’re welcome to it. I’ll be in my room if you need anything, I’m also letting Frumpkin out.”

“Alright Mr. Caleb, I’ll let you know if I get lonely” Molly joked as Caleb went across the hall to his own room.

An hour or so later Molly knocked on his door “Caleb, I’m going to the store, I’ll be back soon!” he called through the wood.

“Okay!” Caleb called back, he didn’t move from his bed, rereading a smutty romance novel to calm his nerves. He knew it was stupid, both the fact he was already falling for Molly and the fact he was feeding his feelings by reading that type of book. Molly was beautiful and fun, and Caleb was dirty and boring and didn’t deserve anything from anyone as perfect as Mollymauk Tealeaf. But he could admire from afar couldn’t he? Molly would be gone for another twenty minutes at least. He bit his lip, and made the decision.

In a flurry of motion Caleb marked his place in his book and shoved it aside, he jumped out of bed and locked the door, and grabbed the bottle of lube -a gag gift from Beau- and some tissues on the way back to his bed. He undid his fly and pulled out his already half-hard member. The sight of Molly’s exposed torso had not left his brain. Images of Molly leaning over him, touching him, flashing his canines as he smiled hungrily down on Caleb, filled his mind. Molly’s tail, his tattoos, his voice. It was over embarrassingly quickly, seeing how Caleb hadn’t touched himself or been touched in a while. Caleb cleaned himself up with the tissues from the bedside table and went back to his book.

The smell of cooked chicken and garlic roused him around 4:30. His stomach growled. He knew he would eat at Jester’s place that evening, but the day’s activities had taken their toll, and he hadn’t eaten breakfast let alone lunch. A knock on the door snapped him out of his mental grumblings.

“I made extra chicken and fettuccine if you want any.” Molly’s voice was soft now as if he were speaking to a sleeping child. Caleb didn’t need to be told twice however, and padded over to the door, unlocking it and pulling it open.

“If you have extra.” Caleb said, seeing Molly’s slightly surprised face smiling brightly at him. How could he look at the tiefling straight after what he had done earlier? So he looked a bit to the right of him, biting his lip nervously.

“Thought you might’ve been asleep,” Molly said, giving him a once-over. Then he grinned. “Your fly is undone. Have some fun while I was gone?” Molly joked, leaving Caleb spluttering as he made his way back to the kitchen. Caleb fixed his fly and followed the tiefling, despite the embarrassment he really was hungry.

Then he noticed the vase of flowers on the table. A small bouquet of strands of purple flowers and smatterings of a white flower he remembered Caduceus calling Queen Anne’s lace and a small yellow rose like flower sat in the center. It was obviously one of Caduceus’s flower arrangements. Caleb sniffed the bouquet curiously but couldn’t smell much over the garlic.

“Saw Caddy on my way to the store and had a chat” Molly said handing him a plate with noodles and chicken and a glass of iced tea, then served himself. “He gave us the cold brew tea and said he -and I quote- ‘hopes our apartment can become the loving haven we both deserve.’ Also what is with you guys not accepting payment? Had to pay him through the tip jar too!”

Caleb was taken aback by his friend’s kindness and sat in shock, staring at his plate. He really didn’t deserve those caring words, he didn’t even deserve this food, but now he had it he couldn’t bear seeing the disappointment that would be on Molly’s face if he didn’t eat it. So he forced the first bite onto his fork and into his mouth; and it was delicious.

They ate at the bar in silence for a while until Molly spoke again. “Thank you for your help today, and telling me you needed a roommate. I know I was a stranger, when you said that.”

Though it was true, it felt like he had known Molly for much longer than a week already. “No problem,” was all he could say, though, still unable to meet Molly’s ruby gaze.

“Really, Caleb, thank you.” Molly smiled then added “so what time is Jester’s game night? I could give you a ride if you wanted.”

“Seven, if you’re planning on driving anyway,” he felt he was already taking advantage of Molly. With the meal and the ride… “I could pay for your gas?”

“Why? I’m already driving.” Molly said, still smiling as he got up to take his plate into the kitchen. Caleb followed.

“The meal and the ride are enough, let me at least clean and do the dishes.” Caleb said.

Molly laughed. “Alright Mr. Caleb,” he said depositing his dishes in the sink. He swished past Caleb and headed to his room calling, “I’ll be ready at 6:30!”

As Caleb cleaned he thought of all the things he should have said during the meal. ‘Thank you,’ and ‘it’s very good’ were the most prominent, as well as ‘I apologize for my indecency’. He sighed and prayed -with no real hope behind the matter- that one day he would become less awkward. After cleaning the kitchen and putting away the leftovers, Caleb sat in the living room vowing to at least thank Molly on the way to Jester’s.

***

After Caleb had left him the joke still rang in his ears. This had been a huge mistake, and Molly was terrified. All he could think of was how many mornings he would wake up alone without Yasha to soothe him when he woke up trying to spew the dirt from his stomach and lungs. He curled up on the bare mattress, hugging his coat around him. A few tears slipped from his eyes.

Ten minutes is what he allowed himself for regretting the decision he knew would be the right path in the end. To be able to leave Caleb better than he found him, if he left at all. The little group they had was fascinating so far, and the job was a good one. All he needed was to bring some company home. As suddenly as the thought came he pushed it away, revolted at the idea for the first time. Shocked as he was by the revelation, he also realized he truly was starting to fall for his awkward, nerdy roommate.

“Best way to a man’s heart is through his stomach,” he muttered, rolling off the mattress. Haphazardly he started unpacking, only taking time to hang his clothes. He really hadn’t collected much in the handful of years since he’d clawed his way out of his own grave. Maybe he’d ask Jester or bug Caleb to take him shopping soon.

Speaking of shopping, he needed to hit the supermarket if he was going to cook something nice. He crossed the room to the still open door and knocked on Caleb’s door “Caleb, I’m going to the store, I’ll be back soon!”

Hearing a small “Okay!” from inside, Molly left, making sure to lock both the door to the apartment and the glass door to the bookshop with the key the Gentleman had given him on Wednesday.

It was such a nice afternoon Molly decided to walk, the four blocks took him nearly to work and past Caduceus’ shop. Said firbolg was outside tending to the outdoor plants. He waved as Molly drew near. He wore a large straw sun hat that protected his ears from the summer sun.

“Good afternoon, Molly,” Caduceus greeted him.

“Hi, Caddy, what are you up to?”

“Oh, just feeding the celosia and petunias, getting big this year,” he said proudly. “Something on your mind?” Caduceus added, going back to his flowers. In less than a day Molly had noticed how perceptive the firbolg could be.

“Just finished moving in with Caleb, not sure how comfortable I am, living with someone I don’t know very well. But I like him, and I know it will be the right decision in the long run.” The words spewed out of him, finally able to tell someone.

Caduceus nodded, “Sometimes the right choice isn’t always the easy one. I’m sure it will be good for both of you in the end.” he said, then added “Where are you off to? If you’re coming back this way soon, stop by and I’ll make you a bit of a housewarming gift.” Molly couldn’t resist the dopey smile the firbolg gave him.

“Just a bit of shopping, gonna make a little something for me and Caleb before game night tonight.”

“Well that’s real nice,” Caduceus said, ears twitching happily. “Yeah, I’ll make you a little something to go with your meal too.”

“Only if you want to,” Molly smiled and waved as he sauntered off, feeling much better. Shopping was a breeze, finding everything easily for the chicken dish he and Yasha used to make for special occasions. He knew cooking without her wouldn’t be as fun, though.

On his way back he stopped by Blooming Grove. Caduceus was nowhere in sight, so he entered the blessedly cool shop. The firbolg was seated on a stool behind the check-out counter, putting the final touches on a small bouquet, purple and white flowers surrounding a small yellow rose-like flower. Molly strolled up to the counter.

“Hi Caddy, I’m back!” Molly announced.

“Hello Mollymauk,” Caduceus hailed him. ”I am just about finished with the bouquet, the cold brew tea is there.” he nodded to a small box on the counter.

“Awesome, how much do I owe you?” Molly asked.

“Nothing, I’m just happy you both have a safe place to stay.” by the gentle swish of Caduceus’ ears and the dopey smile he was genuinely pleased. “There, I hope your apartment can become the loving haven you both deserve.” he added presenting the beautiful little bouquet to Molly.

“You are a wonderful friend, Caduceus Clay, thank you.” Molly said dropping two gold into the small flower pot that served as a tip jar. “But I swear, if I have to pay one more person in tips…” he trailed off, putting the tea in his shopping bag and holding the vase delicately in the other hand. “I’ll see you later.” he adds with a smile, and exits the shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Molly moves in on Sunday, Caleb has some alone time to think on his new crush. Molly has alone time to be afraid of being alone but decides to make the most of it by cooking Caleb dinner. On Molly's way to the store he runs into Caduceus, who makes him a housewarming bouquet and cold brew tea for their meal.


	6. Game Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm a little late with this one! Been dealing with a car wreck and the flu or something :( I thought I could power through everything but it all snuck up on me last night. Anyway, this chapter has some drinking in it, so I totally get it if you just want me to write you a summary, let me know in the comments!

At 6:30 as promised, Molly came prancing into the living room. “ Ready to go?” He asked. Caleb just nodded and got up from the couch to follow. He shut and locked the apartment door behind them. Molly took out a set of keys with many baubles and key rings and locked the shop door once they both were outside. Caleb almost smiles at the sight of the keychain. Even if it is awkward, he is getting to know Molly better.

Once in the car he turns to the tiefling, “Hey, Molly, I wanted to thank you for dinner, it was really good.” he said, the words, though a little awkward did sound as sincere as he meant them. Molly smiles at him and turns the car on. It smells strongly of lavender and incense -the scent that always comes with his presence- soothes his nerves enough to relax his stiff posture slightly.

“No problem, darling.” he replies. They spent the rest of the short car ride in relative silence, Caleb giving directions to Jester’s Estate and sneaking glances at Molly. He had shimmery eyeshadow on and his lips were a glossy plum. From this side the peacock feathers were visible as he traced them from his collar to his cheekbone with his eyes. Molly’s dark purple curls obscured them slightly, not quite reaching his shoulder. Then there were his bedazzled ram horns with chains of gold and silver looped artfully up and around them. It was hard not to admire every square inch of him.

They arrive at the house ten minutes early but Beau’s car is already in the driveway. The door is also open and they enter, letting the storm door slam behind them.

“The party has arrived!” Molly yelled into the house. Caleb is slightly in awe of the way the tiefling can be comfortable in any situation.

“Fuck you, the party started ten minutes ago!” Beau’s voice came from the kitchen. The two of them ditched their shoes and padded towards the warmly lit interior.

Beau was making herself a drink as Jester bounded towards them throwing them both into a bone-crushing hug.

“Oh my gosh its so good to see you guys!” she gushed. “How was the moooovvve?” She added holding them both at arms length. Caleb wondered -not for the first time- where she got her strength from.

“Fine, the move was fine, Jester.” Molly said as Caleb extracted himself from her embrace to grab a beer. Their conversation devolved into infernal again, and Caleb wondered if he could sneakily cast Comprehend Languages. Beau nudged him then, breaking his train of thought.

“So, new roommate…” she trailed off, being almost as socially inept as he was. Though he thought her to be a sister to him, certainly closer than the rest of the Nein, she still wasn’t as close as Nott.

“Ja,” Was all he said, taking a swig of his beer. He didn’t move away though, leaning against the counter with her.

“He’s, something else I guess,” she says, he glances over at Molly for a split second, then back at Beau, “Are you alright? With the whole Nott and Yeza thing now?”

He simply nods at first then says, “She’s a grown woman capable of making her own decisions, and we talked. It’s okay.” They are interrupted by the arrival of Yasha and Fjord.

“Yasha!” Molly shouts, leaping into her arms. “I missed you!” he adds, giving her a kiss on the cheek. She holds him fondly as he wraps his arms around her neck. Caleb doesn’t miss how Beau bristles slightly beside him.

“But you saw me this morning,” she laughs softly and sets him gently on his feet. For someone as large as she is, her quiet and gentle demeanor still surprises him. Fjord sidled over to the other side of Beau and poured himself a drink.

“I know, I know, It’s been far too long.” Molly jokes, leaning on his larger companion.

“We’re only missing Nott and Caduceus.” Jester announces. “Do we all want to play Mario Kart again?” There is a murmur of agreement and they all follow Jester into the living room. Caleb takes his usual spot on the loveseat while Fjord and Jester sit together on the couch. Beau and Yasha sprawl on the floor and Molly perches on the arm rest of the couch above Yasha. Beau and Fjord started the game up.

Caduceus arrived next followed shortly by Nott, who sits next to Caleb on the loveseat. The Firbolg had disappeared into the kitchen shortly after arriving and the smell of cooked veggies reached the group. Caleb makes an excuse of needing more beer to thank Caduceus properly. He’d always gotten along with the firbolg because of his calming demeanor, but only recently had he sought out that comfort. Only in the past year had he been comfortable around this strange group of friends at all.

“Hello Mr. Caleb,” Caduceus greets him.”did you like the flowers?”

“Ja, thank you very much Caduceus.” “That’s nice,” Caduceus gave him a dopey smile ”I think this arrangement will do you good.”

Caleb contemplated whether Caduceus meant the flower arrangement or Molly moving in. “I hope so.” He says offhandedly, still unsure.

“Well, you know where to find me if you want to have tea sometime,” Caduceus offers and turns back to the stove. Caleb does grab another beer and on his way out of the kitchen decides to take Caduceus up on his offer at a later date. He was surprised to find Molly had moved to switch places with Beau and was now playing as princess peach against Yasha as Mario. The tiefling was also sitting in front of his spot on the loveseat.

Nott poked him with her foot slightly to get him to move, “Hey, Molly, Caleb needs you to move.” Molly only shifted slightly.

“Shut up, I’m trying to concentrate!” He said, but there was no aggression behind it. As Caleb watched Molly’s nearly suicidal risks paid off, winning him first place.

“She let me win.” he said, blowing Yasha a kiss. He handed the controller to Nott over his shoulder without looking and leaned back against Caleb’s legs. The human jerked slightly at the contact but didn’t pull away. The tieflings natural body heat actually felt quite nice against him. His mind went other places as he watched his friends play. He bit his lip and clutched the cold beer in his hand, willing his thoughts away from the tiefling.

“Are you alright?” Nott whispers, handing her controller to Jester. He merely nods, watching the tv. Molly tilts his head up to look at him with his ruby eyes, his horns brush against Caleb’s legs. Caleb smiles slightly glancing down at the tiefling briefly. Inside his chest his heart constricts, it would be so easy to curl into this physical affection, but it’s more than he deserves. He won’t dull the bright shining light Molly is with his dirt and soot.

Molly seems to have other ideas however, and leans fully into Caleb’s shins, resting his horns on his knees. If Caleb was a braver man he would have made a move by now, but he stayed still, sipping his beer. They stay like that for a while until Jester announces she’s hungry at 8:45.

“I made stir fry, but it might not be enough for everyone.” Said Caduceus, who had been sitting next to the couch.

“Let’s order pizza, you guys!” Jester exclaimed, already picking up her phone to put in an order. “What toppings? Stuffed crust? Thin crust? Should we get breadsticks, too?”

“Just pizza should be fine, Jester.” Fjord said, speaking for the first time that night.

“So a small anchovy pizza for Fjord.” she cuts him off playfully, wrinkling her nose. “A large stuffed crust hawaiian for the girls with extra bacon, a medium ‘meat lovers’ for Yasha, Molly what do you want?”

“I’ll just do the breadsticks,” he says, sticking his tongue out at Fjord. “We ate a little bit earlier.” Caleb nods in agreement.

“Caleb, Caduceus, do you want anything?” Jester asks, typing away at her phone.

“Nein, danke,” Caleb says before he realized he hadn’t spoken common. “No thanks, Jester.”

“I’m all set.” Caduceus beams, showing off his bowl of vegetables.

Jester finished tapping in the order on her smartphone and Caleb got up to get another beer. He knew he was drinking too much already, but with a full stomach thanks to Molly he reasoned with himself that he would be fine.

***

Molly had kept an eye on Caleb since his third drink. The human was obviously buzzed, laughing easier and finally joining in on the fun. After his fourth, Molly felt a tentative hand caress his hair. He leaned into the touch, but the hand snapped back with a barely audible “Sorry”. Caleb left him to ponder the action, seeming to curl into himself again.

It was 12:45 when Molly heard the soft snores above him. Glancing around at their party only Nott, Yasha and himself were awake. Jester was snoring lightly on Fjord’s shoulder as Fjord himself snored and grunted loudly, Beau leaned against Yasha, arms crossed sleeping unattractively with her mouth open. He snickered, wishing he had a marker. Another time perhaps. Nott glared at him; did she know what he was thinking?

“What?” he whispered loudly. It didn’t wake anyone.

“What did you do?” she asked almost spitting the words out. She was terrifying now, pointed yellow teeth and luminous golden eyes glaring down at him. He gave her a confused look.

“What. Did. You. Do. To. Caleb” She actually spat this time. But Caleb stirred, in response to his name.

“I think it’s time for us to go.” He said a little louder. It still didn’t wake anyone but they stirred. Molly lythly stood up, careful not to wake Caleb, leaving that for Nott to do. She gently shook him awake. He blinked owlishly at them and Molly felt a slight blush creep over his cheeks. Caleb was so damn cute when he was sleepy.

Molly cleared his throat and said gently “Time to go, darling, I’m sure you would prefer your own bed to sleeping like that.” He offered his hand to pull Caleb to his feet. He swayed slightly upon standing, muttering something in Zemnian. Caleb still held Molly’s hand as they made their way to the front door, but it was more for balance than anything.

Caleb slipped on his shoes, and sat down hard to try and do the laces. Nott brushed around Molly, making him jump. She had snuck up behind him so silently. He dropped to his knees to help with the other shoe. Once she was done she slipped a piece of copper wire out of her pocket, whispering to it, she spoke directly into his head.

“ _Don’t you dare mess with him, I know where you live. Don’t respond to this message._ ” She added another glare to her threat. He just stared at her solemnly as she scampered back to the living room.

He guided Caleb out the door and to the car by the elbow. He felt slightly upset that she didn’t trust him, but then again they’d just met last week. He went through all the craziness from the past week on the drive home, and was astonished at the fact that he had only met the sleeping human in his passenger seat that he was starting to adore just a week ago.

Getting Caleb back to the apartment was a little more difficult. He whined adorably at being awoken again and dragged his feet every step of the way. Worst of all however, (or maybe it was the best) was that the human curled into Molly’s side as the two of them made their way into the apartment. Finally depositing Caleb onto his bed, he tucked the human in and kissed his forehead. Caleb made a delighted hum and wriggled into the blankets with a soft smile. Molly shut the bedroom door with a sigh of longing, but he was tired and luckily sleep found him easily.

He was blissfully unaware of the fact he would be awakened in a few hours time, by the screams of the man who seemed so happy minutes ago.


	7. Just Another Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are less than a week later, hope you guys are ok after last week. But seriously thank you all for commenting, leaving kudos and reading, it means a lot to me.  
> This chapter features a pretty traumatic nightmare, if you would like to skip it skip to after the -

Caleb was in a familiar room, a very familiar room. If you could call the dungeon a room. A familiar figure knelt in front of him on the cold stone floor, Mollymauk in tatters of the peacock feather dress, his head bowed. Chained manacles held his arms behind his back, tethering him into kneeling on the floor. All of the jewelry had been taken from his horns and it seemed the life had already been drained from him.

Ikithon’s voice whispers in his ear. “ _You are weak, Bren._ ”

Caleb desperately tries to move, to go to Molly, to scream that Ikithon is wrong, to shake the whispers from his head, but he is frozen.

“ _He is your weakness, Bren._ ” Ikithons voice kept whispering dryly behind him. “ _Do you know why?_ ”

Caleb couldn’t answer, he could only stare in horror at Molly. It was obviously his fault they had been found. His fault they had captured him and Molly. His fault they would both die down here like countless others before them. Some by his own hands.

“ _You have grown attached to him, Bren. Attachment is weakness._ ” Ikithon’s voice grated in his ears. “ _You must get rid of your attachment._ ”

He couldn’t handle it. He couldn’t lose anyone else, and he refused to do it himself, but he still stood rooted to the spot. He couldn’t move an inch.

" _Get rid of your attachment, Bren. Kill him, or I will do it for you._ ” Ikithon says loudly. At this Molly raises his head, crimson eyes pleading, boring into Caleb’s soul. By gods it hurts to see Molly like this.

“ _You have always been weak, Bren._ ” then, without warning Molly’s body burst into flames.

-

Caleb screams a word between no and nein and flings himself out of bed. Crouched on the floor he retches into the trash can by his bed. He distantly hears knocking and a soft voice calling out to him, but he stays huddled by the bed for a few more minutes.

 _Another nightmare, that’s all it was_. He tells himself. He can hear Molly alive and well on the other side of the door, asking Frumpkin what they should do. It almost brings a smile to his face. Almost, because Ikithon was right, he was attached. Molly had somehow become a beacon of light and hope in only a week. Caleb shook his head ruefully thinking of all the reasons why he didn’t deserve a friend like Mollymauk but desired the companionship anyway.

Caleb straightened up, the clock in his mind told him it was 4:45 in the morning. No point going back to bed, even if he thought he could sleep after that. He wiped his mouth on his sleeve, and crossed the room to open the door.

Molly’s tousled hair framed his nervous expression that flitted to relief when he saw Caleb. It soon turned to worry, though, seeing how pale and shaken he was. A black silk robe embroidered with peacock feathers was draped around his shoulders and tied loosely at the waist. It helped to see something so distinctly Mollymauk after seeing him so bare in the dream. The only thing bare were his legs and Caleb refused to think about that right now. Only some of his jewelry had been taken out for sleep and the makeup that remained was smudged slightly. Frumpkin wound around their ankles meowing loudly.

“Sorry about waki-”

“Are you alri-”

They had both started speaking at the same time, but Molly motioned for Caleb to continue.

“I’m sorry for waking you, I have nightmares often… so earplugs are probably a good idea if you can’t sleep through it.” He mumbled the last bit, dragging his toe around through the carpet. He couldn’t look Molly in the eyes any more than yesterday.

“Hey, hold on now, it’s ok. I get nightmares, too. Does anything in particular help afterwards?” Molly was still using a hushed, sweet voice. Though it was obvious he wasn’t treating Caleb like glass, he was still trying not to overwhelm him. “Personally, I like cuddles, but I know you’re not a touchy feely person.”

“I think I’ll just go shower and change, I might call Nott, but you can go back to bed. I’ll be ok.”

“You sure?” Molly asks. Caleb almost cries, the tiefling is so caring, and the look on his face when he glances up to meet the ruby gaze is overflowing with worry. Worry for him. He does not deserve it. Not after what he’d done.

But what comes out of his mouth is “Thank you, Molly, I’ll be ok. Go back to sleep.” If he were a braver man he would have pat Molly on the arm reassuringly.

Molly, however, stands there a few more moments biting his lip, unconvinced. Swiftly he stands on tiptoe and presses a kiss to Caleb’s forehead. “If you need absolutely anything, you know where I am.” he says, already walking away.

Caleb stands as frozen as he was in the dream. Molly had kissed Yasha on the cheek and forehead, he had kissed Jester on the cheek once or twice… he can’t be a special case. All the same he stood rooted to the spot until Molly’s door closed. Then he shook his head as if to clear it and went back into his room for a change of clothes.

He did not spend the entirety of his shower thinking about how Molly’s lips had felt against his forehead -just most of it. It hadn’t even been 24 hours that Molly had lived with him and he was already a complete disaster around the other man. He couldn’t live like this, but something in his heart stirred in excitement at the knowledge that he would have to.

After carrying out the bag from his trash can to the dumpster in the early morning light, he called Nott. Molly thankfully had done as he was bid and either gone to sleep or at least left Caleb alone. The phone rang once, twice, three times, Caleb was about to give up on the sixth ring when a sleepy, scratchy voice answered.

“Caleb? Hello?”

“Nott, good morning.” His voice was already better. He probably shouldn’t have called.

“Morning…” Yeah, he shouldn’t have called.

“I’m sorry, I woke you. Nevermind.” He was about to hang up when her voice shrilly called him back.

“CALEB, WAIT!”   
“Yes, Nott?” he asked.

“Why’d you call? Is there something wrong? Did Molly do something to you?” She fired off the questions, sounding much more awake.

“No, Molly didn’t do anything, I had a nightmare… “ and then the image of Molly looking up at him rises to the forefront of his mind and he chokes back a sob.

“Caleb, Caleb, it’s ok. Do you want me to come over?” she says, almost frantically. He closes his eyes momentarily, willing another picture into his mind; Molly in his usual ridiculous coat leggings and crop top spinning around sparkling with all his jewelry, laughing like he always should be.

With a deep breath in and out he steadied himself and opened his eyes. “Nein, I am okay now, Nott. Maybe- “ and here he paused with another deep breath he continued, “Maybe, we should talk about it though.” he finishes haltingly.

There is a small pause at the other end of the line, then “Oh, Caleb, I am so proud of you.” Nott says breathily. She pauses waiting for him to continue, so he does. He tells her, sparing her most of the gruesome details, the runthrough of the dream. His breath comes in shuddering gasps after he finishes but he feels better and is able to calm down almost completely minutes later.

“Caleb, are you sure you don’t want me to come over?” Nott asks, after his breathing returned to normal.

“Nein, I think I’m ok now. Er, Molly heard me and came to check on me…” he trails off nervously. “He- he made sure I was ok, and- and kissed my forehead after I told him to go back to bed.” No one was here to see his blush but the tremor in his voice was painfully obvious.

“Maybe you’ve already wooed him, Caleb! He was leaning on you all night!” Nott exclaimed, though still trying to be quiet.

“He’s like that with everyone though, he’s kissed Yasha and Jester as well.” He tried not to slip down the path of what-if’s that were too good for him, he didn’t want to jump to conclusions.

***

It felt as if he had barely fallen asleep when the first whimper broke through his slumber. Molly’s eyes snapped open. Another cry came from the other room, this one sounded more like a “no!” but he couldn’t be sure. He bolted out of bed, grabbing his robe darted across the hall, stopping as suddenly as if he had been struck his hand on the door handle. From what Molly had seen and experienced, Caleb was very private and shy, and entering his room without an invitation wouldn’t do. Frumpkin joins him at the door meowing loudly and scratching under the door. Last night had been different with Caleb innebreated and unable to get to bed on his own.

Another cry, this one dissolving into pleas in Zemnian made him knock, softly at first, calling out Caleb’s name. The pleas subsided slightly, into almost nothing and Molly was about to go back to his own room when the scream turned him back to the door, there was a loud thump and the sound of retching as Molly reached the door and nearly pounded on it before realizing the hour. He looked at Frumpkin who pauses his assault on the underside of the door to look back. He wonders how smart the fey cat really is.

“What should we do, Frumpkin? I don’t want to just barge in there…” he whined, tail lashing in distress to match the cat’s.

A few moments later the door opened to reveal the human, pale and shaking, but in one piece. Caleb gave him a quick once-over, gods he must look like a hot mess, disheveled hair, makeup everywhere, at least he knew the robe was cute.

“Are you alri-”

“Sorry about waki-”

He waved for Caleb to continue, though he fidgeted, wanting to embrace the other man and let his worry for him go.

“I’m sorry for waking you, I have nightmares often… so earplugs are probably a good idea if you can’t sleep through it.” Caleb says, staring at the ground.

Molly was startled, this poor man needed all the TLC Molly could pour into him, but getting Caleb to accept it was going to be the real problem. “Hey, hold on now, it’s okay. I get nightmares, too. Does anything in particular help afterwards? Personally, I like cuddles, but I know you’re not a touchy feely person.” Though I wish you were he didn’t add.

“I think I’ll just go shower and change, I might call Nott, but you can go back to bed. I’ll be ok.” Caleb replied, still not looking at him. Molly wondered idly if he had done something wrong to make Caleb not want to make eye contact with him. He didn’t think it was the flat color of his eyes, which some people found creepy, because it hadn’t been a problem before he moved in.

“You sure?” Molly asks instead. Caleb’s eyes shift upwards to meet him for a moment and a landslide of different emotions cross the human's pale face at once. _At least I get to see those pretty sapphires again,_ he thinks _._

“Thank you, Molly, I’ll be ok. Go back to sleep.” Caleb says, though he sounds a little better than when they had started talking, Molly knows he is far from over it. His hands itch to hold Caleb, touch him, not let him go until he’s better, but that is not how the other deals with these things. So he settles instead for a quick kiss on the forehead, knowing full well it might set Caleb off even more, but he needed to do something. His sleep addled brain tells him just to deal with his bad decision in the morning.

“If you need absolutely anything, you know where I am.” Molly adds, he had overdone it, he could see it on Caleb’s face as he glanced back on the way to his room. He shut the door and collapsed onto the mattress.

 _“Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_ ” he cursed in infernal into his nest of pillows and blankets. After he berates himself thoroughly for a bit he resolves to call Yasha.

The phone rings five times before she answers. “Hello?” Her soft angelic voice is music to his ears.

“Yasha, I’ve already fucked it up.” Is his greeting.

“Molly, I highly doubt that, what happened?” She says calmly. He explains what happened from the time he woke to the time he shut the door.

“Gods, I’m such an idiot.” he berates himself again.

“You want to know what I think?” Yasha asks, cutting him off, but not unkindly. “I’ve known you both longer than you’ve known each other, Caleb is quiet, reserved and shy. He has had a rough life that none of us have pried him for and he is grateful to us for that. The kiss will set him off yes, but if you give him space but act like it was normal, he’ll warm back up to you.”

“Yash, you are truly a gift. I don’t know what I would do without you.” He tells her.

“It’ll be ok, Molly, I promise.” She says softly.

“Love you, Yasha.”

“Love you too, Molly.” With that he ends the call. He falls back asleep almost immediately, hope nestled in his heart.


	8. Home is Where the Heart is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tooth rotting fluff and angst in this chapter, no warnings except for mentions of Molly's past and Caleb losing it a bit, nothing serious.  
> Thank you all for your kind comments and kudos!  
> Also thank you to my Friend and editor who puts up with my shit

There had been no point in falling back asleep, so the shop had opened a little early that morning. Business was slow compared to last Monday, so Caleb dozed, leaning against the counter most of the morning. He didn’t notice the wide awake tiefling that wandered down from the apartment until a sing-song voice rang out in front of him.

“Cay-leb, wakey wakey!” Mollymauk trilled. Caleb jolted awake to see Molly, in short shorts and a tank top that proclaimed ‘Asmodeus is my sugar daddy’ with hearts and rainbows on it. Caleb blinked, trying not to react to the amount of purple tattooed skin on display. “Good morning!” Molly chirped again, trying to get Caleb to look him in the eye, Caleb could only fix his gaze on the point between the tip of his ear and horn.

“It’s almost noon,” Caleb says a little too seriously.

“Still morning!” Molly nearly sings, bright enough for both of them. “I have Sunday and Monday off. Can I get a sweet tea? I have some designs I need to work on if you don’t mind some company.” Only then notices the sketchpad and pencil tucked under the tiefling’s arm.

Caleb nods and sets about making the drink, letting him pay for his drink for once.

Mollymauk sauntered away to the large armchairs set by the windows, swaying his hips slightly. Caleb found it hard to concentrate on the task at hand. He bit his lip. Did he really have to have a perfect ass to go with his perfect everything else? Gods the world was so unfair.

Caleb finished preparing the drink and brought it over to Molly, deciding it was a bad idea to call him to the counter just to watch him walk away like that again. He sure was awake now though.

“Thank you, dear,” Molly said, taking the cup. Caleb couldn’t help but glance over to the drawing his roommate was working on. A somewhat exaggerated version of the Tri-Spires with a banner that read ‘Home is where the heart is’, sat nearly finished on the page as Molly penciled in little details

“The Zauber spire has a window, just there, it would be closer to the left at this angle,” Caleb points to the correct area. Molly nodded as he added the missing detail.

“Anything interesting over there? The guards look at me funny then ignore me if I say I want to go in.” Molly sighs slightly but doesn’t seem too put out over it. The blatant racism shown by people -especially crownsguard- was unfortunately nothing new to him. Though he used to be one of them before… he refused to think of that.

“Only rich people and fancy bullshit. If you’d like I can take you there sometime but we’d probably have to go through the sewers and then in disguise.” Or with someone else higher up he thought, but only Jester had been there out of all his friends, save maybe Beau, but he wasn’t sure. “Jester seems to be able to get in without trouble, maybe ask her.” he added, voicing his thoughts.

“Thank you, Caleb, I think I’ll do that.” Molly said with one of his softer smiles, though his eyes never left the page. Taking that as his dismissal, Caleb turned to the shelves, not much being out of place so he zoned out. His thoughts revolved around the question of how much the tiefling knew of the city.

“Molly, have you had a chance to explore Zadash much since you’ve been here?” he asked after a few minutes of deliberation. They were the only two there, so he didn’t mind raising his voice a little to carry from halfway across the shop.

“Only a little, I’ve been here about a month, so mostly for job hunting.” Molly answered.

“Have you been to the Pentamarket?” Caleb quiried, a half-baked, electrifying idea starting to form in his mind. He wandered closer to where the tiefling sat, his feet almost moving of their own accord, as if drawn to a magnet.

“Nope, I don’t think so.” Molly replied, still curled around his drawing pad, his shoes kicked off and his socked feet tucked into the large armchair with him. If it were anyone else he would have politely asked them to not put their feet on his chairs. But backlit by the sunlight, jewelry and makeup shimmering and so, so much skin exposed he could barely get his next sentence out.

“I could show you around tonight after work, if you would like.” his brain did not seem to connect to his mouth or body because it was screaming at him to shut up and stay away from the other man as he leaned an arm against the bookshelf. He felt as if disassociating as the offer hung in the air. Molly’s pencil quivered, slightly taken aback by Caleb’s bold proposition, but he was quick to respond casually.

“Oh, Mr. Caleb, are you asking me on a date?” Molly implored teasingly, finally looking up from his drawing. Caleb’s heart rate quickened, and he desperately wanted to blurt _yes!_ But he didn’t have time to before Molly spoke again. “Kidding.” he added with a wink. “I’d love to though, Caleb.” and Molly gave him a dazzling smile.

Caleb’s heart fluttered and, seeming to come back to himself, he nodded and retreated to his counter. He pretended to clean, mulling over their last few interactions. It did sting a little that Molly had been kidding, but he shouldn’t be surprised. Why in the world would Molly want him in the first place?

Hours ticked by, a few customers came in and left with either a drink or a book, but mostly it was quiet, with Molly shifting or flipping a page in his sketchbook. At 5:30 Caleb started the process of closing his shop and as he went to lock the door, he noticed the tiefling had fallen asleep, still curled in the chair and his cheek resting on a softly closed fist. The sight was somehow so domestic it brought a twinge of longing to his chest. Caleb could imagine this exact pose, the tiefling nestled into the couch with Frumpkin by his side, waiting for Caleb to come home from work. The yearning to have that kind of life had grown. He really didn’t know how he could survive knowing he was undeserving, keeping Mollymauk at arms length; living so close, yet not close enough.

Careful not to wake him, Caleb crept around to see the latest piece Molly was working on. His breath caught in his throat as he stared at the sketches of himself. The drawings were nowhere near done but they captured his likeness astonishingly well. He felt the heat rise in his face as he blushed, stepping to the side, pretending he had not seen. One last glance at the snoozing tiefling, his mouth slightly open, Caleb shook him slightly.

***

Molly snapped awake, nearly dropping his sketchbook to the ground. How long had he been out? Judging by the lights off in the shop and the fact Caleb had woken him about 2 hours. He nonchalantly flipped his sketchbook closed and stretched.

“Moll-y, wakey wakey.” Caleb sang, imitating his accent terribly.

“And you said my accent was atrocious” Molly grumbled, stretching again. “I’m starving. Is there a good restaurant in the penta-thingy?”

“There are food vendors and a few restaurants, yes.” There was a slight tremor in Caleb’s voice that made Molly pause as he got up from the chair. He flashed what he hoped was a reassuring smile at the human.

“Alright, Mr. Caleb, I’m just going to run this upstairs and I’ll meet you outside.” he told him, “Are we taking the car or walking?” he added over his shoulder.

“Walking, it’s not far!” Came the response as he ascended the stairs two at a time. Dropping his sketchbook on the counter he rushed into the bathroom to make sure he looked as hot as he had that morning. He wanted to look good for Caleb. Thank gods for waterproof makeup, one hurried finger comb through his hair, a spritz of his favorite scent, and he was out the door.

Caleb was waiting for him outside. The summer heat was finally starting to die down but he didn’t mind. After locking the door they started walking. Caleb was a pace or so in front of Molly, but he didn’t mind, as he was admiring the view of the human’s ass in his decently fitting jeans. They enjoyed the comfortable silence as they walked, then Caleb spoke up, still worried about the night prior.

“I am sorry for last night. I should have told you before you moved in.”

“Darling, I promise, it’s not a problem. I get them too…” he took a breath and continued. “I, uh, woke up in a shallow grave, with no memories of who I was, or anything at all, really.”

Caleb stopped in his tracks, making Molly run into him. Somehow he ended up grabbing the human’s waist to steady himself. Caleb turned to face him, dislodging his grasp.

“Are you alright?” was the first thing out of his mouth, the ginger brows creased with something akin to worry above his sapphire eyes. Molly was struck again by how gorgeous they were, making his answer come several beats after he should have spoken it.

“I’m fine.” is all he can articulate before Caleb’s gaze shifts away slightly,

“I’m sorry, that sounds awful,” he starts then, “I know I’m not very good with words, and I may not know how to help, but I am here.” A small pink blush had risen to the tips of his ears.

 _How endearing_ , Molly thought. “Thank you Caleb, I am here for you too. I am glad we are friends.” he smiled.

Caleb muttered something in Zemnian, his face still worried. “I am glad as well.” he concurred and they started walking again.

They reached the Pentamarket 15 minutes later, the smell of all sorts of food and the sound of vendors calling out their wares fills the air. Excitement fills him with the promise of new things to be explored, his tail swishing happily behind him.

Caleb turns to him, a smile forming on his lips. “This is where a lot of the specialty shops of Zadash are located.” Caleb explained. “Now that we are here, I will follow you instead.”

Molly grinned, and took off to the nearest food vendor, his companion at his heels. He bought the strange stuffed bread from that stall and the iced cordial from the next, suddenly noticing Caleb wasn’t with him. He whirled around, a shiver ran through him that had nothing to do with the cooling evening air.

Caleb was only a few feet behind him, and he breathed a sigh of relief. It was short lived, however, as he noticed the smile had been replaced by a small grimace. The human’s hands twisted nervously as he looked at the ground.

Molly paid the smiling half elf for his drink and walked over. “Caleb,” Molly started as the man gave him a deer-in-the headlights look. “Let’s go sit down.” They sat at one of the small tables set up in the middle of the square.

“Are you okay?” Molly asked tentatively,

“Ja, just thinking.” Caleb answers.

“Are you hungry?” Molly queried, offering some of the bread.

Caleb shook his head, “I will eat at home.”

Something about the way he answered didn’t sit right with Molly. “Have you eaten today, Caleb?” he asked softly.

The human pressed his lips into a thin line before he all but whispered, “No.”

Molly sat back, but ripped off half of the bread and offered it again to Caleb, but he shook his head. “You bought that for yourself, Mollymauk.”

“And? I can get another, or I’ll find something else to buy.” Why was he so stubborn?

“I can’t. I- I don’t have the money.” Caleb spluttered in embarrassment.

Oh. “Money isn’t really an issue here, darling. I have a good job, and I like sharing.” He offered the bread once more. Thankfully, he took it this time. Molly grinned happily and slid his already half empty glass over. “Try this, it’s delicious.”

Caleb took it hesitantly but the ice had been broken and they finished the snack in companionable silence.

Molly sighed contentedly and leaned back in his chair again. “Copper for your thoughts?” he coaxed. The stormy look on the human’s face had barely subsided.

“I do not deserve this.” Caleb mumbled.

“Pardon?”

“I said, I do not deserve this. Your kindness, I mean.” His voice faltered slightly. “I am not a good person. I have done terrible things. I do not deserve it.”

“In the week I have known you, you have been kind to the people around you and to me. Your friends care about you, and you care for them. This is what I’ve seen in a week, so the little things I’ve done for you aren’t far-fetched, and, though it isn’t really related, being easy on the eyes helps a little.” Molly added with a wink.

“You do not know what I have done, Mollymauk!” Caleb exclaimed.

“Care to elaborate?” Molly asked calmly, then added “you don’t have to tell me, but know that I put the person who had this body before me, behind me, even though I still get flashes of him. His memories are terrible and I know he was a terrible, evil person, so I refuse to be him. I am me. I am a good person; a happy person.”

Caleb just stared at him, mouth slightly open. After a few minutes Molly stands, holding a hand out to Caleb. “Come, darling, let’s get something sweet. We still have much to explore.” he is surprised when the human does take his hand, but is happy nonetheless.

They wander through the stalls set up for another hour, Molly buying something here and there, chatting with the shopkeepers, while Caleb followed obediently. The sun is setting by the time they head home. On the way home they walk side by side, they are still quiet but the silence doesn’t bother either of them.

Caleb breaks the silence as they reach the shop door. “I will tell you, not now, and maybe not for a while, but I will.”

“I’ll be here when that time comes. No rush. All we have is time.” Molly said with an encouraging smile, Caleb is chivalrously holding the door for him and he passes into what already feels like home.


	9. Something Else

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright this chapter finally earns the E rating! I put the smut between the "-" marks so you can skip it if you like.  
> also there are mentions of genitals so sorry if you don't like it and stuff.  
> As always thank you everyone for the comments and kudos! Enjoy!

Somehow the week passed quickly after that, Molly leaving for work a little after 9 am each day, coming home around 10:35 every night. It was Saturday morning when that changed.

Caleb’s phone alarm woke him at 7 am as usual for his later start on Saturdays. He stumbled out of bed stretching and groaning quietly, grabbed a change of clothes and headed to the bathroom.

The bathroom door was closed, knowing it wasn’t his doing he figured it had been Molly, even though he had expressly told him not to do that. _I’ll have to remind him the next time I see him_ he thought as he opened the door anyway.

Big mistake. Molly stood there, facing the mirror, completely naked. Caleb saw everything, but it wasn’t what he had imagined Molly looked like under his clothes. He barely felt the rise of the blush to his cheeks before he slammed the door shut. He had gotten a perfect view of the folds between the tiefling’s legs as he was bent over the counter applying his makeup, _and_ the soft head of his cock between his legs. He knew there was a medical term for this, but he was so flustered he couldn't think straight.

He closed and locked his bedroom door and collapsed into his bed, seeking out a cool patch of sheets to lay his burning face in. Even worse was that he was half hard and his perfect memory was not helping. His phone vibrated next to his face and he looked to see a message from Mollymauk.

 **Mollymauk Tealeaf:** Oops shoulda locked the door lol XP

Caleb sent a quick reply.

 **Caleb:** My apologies, I should have knocked

It had no hint of how absolutely mortified he was. The message made him wonder if the tiefling cared at all that he had been seen completely nude. He lay there contemplating if he should just stay in his room all day to avoid facing his roommate. His phone vibrated in his hand again.

 **Mollymauk Tealeaf:** Going out 4 brunch with Yasha, Beau and Jester b4 work, would have invited u if u didnt have 2 work :(

 **Caleb:** No worries, have fun, sorry again

He stayed in his room with his face buried in his pillow until he heard the apartment door close and lock. It was 8:05, his mental clock told him. He should be ready to open the shop by now. Forgoing his usual routine he dressed quickly, combed his hair, brushed his teeth, and fed Frumpkin in record time and went down to open the shop.

The day passed as normally as it could have from then on, except for the image branded into his perfect memory. At least he could think now, without the blood his brain needed being somewhere else. He vowed to do more research on tiefling anatomy and hermaphrodites when he got off work. Saturdays were always busy and today was no exception, but he was glad for it, it kept him busy and didn’t allow his brain to focus on any fantasies.

The second he finished closing shop he bolted upstairs, unable to quell his curiosity. Grabbing his laptop, he made for his room, knowing he only had a few hours before his roommate returned. He opened two tabs at first, which grew to 4 then six, and by the time 10:00 rolled around his laptop was overheating and he was painfully hard in his trousers. He had left time for that.

-

Caleb opened his fly, letting his cock spring free, groaning at the release of pressure. He stripped quickly, throwing his clothes to the ground and moved his laptop to the floor safely. It was easy to imagine Mollymauk clambering over him with that sharp-toothed witty mouth kissing along his jaw and neck, one hand on his cock and one hand caressing his cheek. Caleb wanted, oh how he wanted Molly to ride him, which wasn’t difficult to imagine that either, the tiefling easily straddling his narrow waist. He licked a broad stripe down his palm and slid his hand achingly slowl down his erection. He moaned, knowing the apartment was empty and wondered how Molly would feel, if he would enjoy it if Caleb wasn’t such a shitty person. Gods he wanted to please Molly more than anything, but the thought of Mollymauk on top, his gorgeous torso slicked with sweat and his flushed purple cock bouncing slightly with every thrust was forefront in his mind. He quickened his pace, letting an occasional moan slip free, he was panting now imaning how debauched he would look under the tiefling, and wondered if Molly would too. It would almost annoy him if he still looked perfect or if it didn’t seem to affect him. What if it did? The thought brought him closer to the edge he cried out, moving faster still. The image in his mind blurred with his desperation but it had changed; Molly, with his pretty hands splayed over Caleb’s chest and mouth open to show his split tongue and pearly fangs in an imagined high moan, sweat dampened skin, the beautiful lavender cock suddenly spurting ribbons of white across them. Caleb came with a shout of Molly’s name. He quickly covered his mouth in shame. He shouldn’t even be thinking this about his roommate. But the apartment was still silent, so he cleaned himself up and gathered a clean set of pajamas to shower.

-

His mind told him it was only 10:20 Mollymauk shouldn’t be home yet. He sighed in relief and opened his bedroom door and was crossing the hall when the voice spoke.

“Mmm, never knew my name would sound _that_ good on your lips.”

Caleb shrieked and almost dropped his clothes, he covered himself and stared in shock at his roommate. Mollymauk was standing in the kitchen, leaning on the counter with a glass of red wine swirling casually in his left hand. A second glass sat across the bar from him.

“Have your shower first, it’ll be waiting for you when you get back,” Molly said, following Caleb’s nervous gaze. “I would really like to talk if you don’t mind.”

Of course he wanted to talk about getting the hell away from a pervert like him. He nodded, slowly and went into the bathroom.

Caleb took a longer shower than necessary, heart aching, feeling like the worst person on the planet. How could he have corrupted a wonderful budding friendship like they had? He was disgusted with himself. Finally, after his fingers turned pruny he got out to face his soon-to-be-ex-roommate.

***

After what felt like ages, he heard the water turn off in the bathroom. Molly was practically vibrating with excitement, there was a chance this could be the best sex of his life and Molly had enjoyed many, many partners. That voice however, the accent and how Caleb had shouted his name… just that one thing had turned him on easier than a lightswitch.

Caleb finally exited the bathroom, his head hung, the most depressed look on his face Molly had ever seen. Molly almost dropped his wine to get to Caleb’s side, but once he was there he had to stop himself. His hands itched to pull the man into an embrace, but he knew that might set him off even worse. The excitement from earlier had vanished entirely.

Caleb looked up at the rush of movement, now sitting on one of the stools at the bar. His features shifted to surprise at the worry on Molly’s face.

“Caleb darling, what’s wrong?” Molly nearly exclaimed, trying to sound more calm but not succeeding

“I understand, I wouldn’t want to live with a pervert like me either.” Caleb said glumly, slumping over the counter and reaching for the wine.

“‘Scuse me what?” Molly asked, genuinely shocked. That had definitely not been what he was thinking. Caleb knocked his wine back, draining the glass. Molly wrinkled his nose, masturbation was fine, almost natural, but drinking wine like that? It was the good stuff too. “I won’t judge you for thinking I’m sexy, but, fuck Caleb, that was good wine!”

It took Caleb a good minute to process what he had just said but suddenly his head snapped to look at Molly. “You aren’t leaving?” he asked, incredulous.

“Not if you promise to never drink wine like that again.” Molly joked, relieved to see Caleb warming back up again.

“I promise, but if you aren’t leaving, what did you want to talk about? I won’t ever do that again, I’m really, really sorry.” Caleb was finally looking at him in the eyes. Molly smiled and dared to put his hand on the human’s back. He stiffened, but didn’t seem uncomfortable, and a moment later he relaxed into it.

“Caleb, I’d like to ask if you want to be friends with benefits?” he asked. He would really rather ask him on a date but Caleb didn't seem like the guy who would just go out on a date after knowing someone for only two weeks. Caleb just stared. “Unless you'd rather not…?” Molly was actually a little put out by his lack of enthusiasm.

“No, no, this is just not what I was thinking would happen, I- yes, if this is what you want?” it was adorable to see Caleb, looking up at him slightly, tripping over his words, while the blush slowly crept over his face and neck.

“Oh yes it’s very much what I want, I asked for it,” Molly winked. Caleb bit his lip, eyes still on Molly’s. “Though it would be best to talk it over, set boundaries.” the human nodded, so he continued “Anything completely off the table for you, darling?”

“Fire, uh- bodily fluids besides cum, nothing public, and don't make me hurt you or tie you up too much…” As Caleb tapered off, Molly moved to sit beside him. He was loath to move his hand from his back but did so anyway.

“What about spanking?” he wondered aloud, the thought bringing a deeper shade of pink to the human’s ears. He chuckled, “guess that's alright. Dom or sub?”

“A little of both,” he said shyly. “Are you- can you- ugh,” Caleb huffed. “You aren't, fertile are you?” he finally asked haltingly.

“On the pill and I have condoms if you want to be extra safe, which brings another question, I'm clean, check regularly, are you?” Molly was really glad they were having this discussion, Gods he was grateful things had taken this turn. He didn't know how long he could take pining after Caleb.

The conversation dissolved into more casual topics as they discussed their schedules, chores to be divided around the house, game night tomorrow evening, and so on. Eventually Caleb yawned, causing Molly to check the time on his phone, he cursed in infernal, it was 2:45 in the morning.

“I’m sorry I've kept you up so late, darling.” Molly says getting up and stretching. “One last question, is it ok if I touch you more? Like hugs and stuff?”

Caleb made a face, “I am really working on it, just maybe tell me first before you do?” better than nothing, hells, definitely better than nothing.

“Of course, darling,” Molly was unable to stop the grin on his face. His tail flicked in excitement of the possibilities. He was wide awake despite the hour but his roommate was already headed to his room looking exhausted. Molly put the glasses in the sink and turned the lights off in the kitchen.

The soft glow of Caleb’s bedside lamp illuminated the ginger in soft yellow light as he stood in the hallway, waiting for Molly. “Goodnight, Mollymauk” His voice was soft, almost like he was saying a prayer. The smile that accompanied it was sweet, and held none of the lust he had heard earlier.

Molly’s heart fluttered as he replied in almost a whisper. “Goodnight, Caleb.” he vowed that the tender moment they had just shared would not be the last.


	10. Sunday Stress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb wakes to find Molly cooking breakfast in only panties and a matching apron. They eat said breakfast and Molly assures Caleb that the thing they spoke of last night is still on. They go grocery shopping together and Molly wears a dress again. On their way back a group of thugs cat-calls to Molly. Caleb gets pissed and threatens them with magic. the whole ordeal takes a lot out of Caleb so Molly kind of calms him without knowing why he was actually upset. Molly does such a good job in fact things get a little sexy at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys! Apologies for the silence of last week, been a rough month for realsies, but we are back to our regular scheduled program!  
> TRIGGER WARNING: please read the summary if you don't do well with gangs, slurs, verbal abuse etc.   
> Thank you again to everyone who reads, comments, and leaves kudos, and especially to my editor and regular readers :3 ten chapters y'all!

Caleb slowly roused himself from what felt like the best sleep he’d had in years. He knew it was 8:07 on Sunday morning and he had to get up and do chores, but the sun was steaming through the blinds and he felt good. He wanted to just lie here in that feeling forever. So he did, until the smell of bacon and eggs roused him from his reverie.

He smiled in reminiscence as he recalled the turn of events from last night. Elated he practically floated to the kitchen. None of his usual self loathing could be found, his head still filled with the tender “goodnights” they had shared.

His heart nearly stopped at what greeted him. Molly was wearing a pink apron and a pair of pink lace panties to match, his tail was threaded through a hole at the back, leaving it free to wave contentedly to and fro as he hummed. The tiefling was facing away from Caleb as he entered, towards the stove as he flipped some eggs in a pan.

Caleb was aware that his feelings toward his roommate were more than sexual, but Molly didn’t know that. He knew he couldn't hide the blush that now dusted his cheeks and ears but he hoped the growing bulge in his trousers wasn't as obvious. His brain was too busy filing away the image to do much more than turn on the coffee machine.

As Caleb made his presence known, measuring out enough water and coffee grounds for two, he wondered if things could ever change into something more. Though he knew he didn't deserve it he wished he was brave enough to ask Molly on a real date. It was more right in his mind to pursue a romantic relationship and true connection, rather than a “friends with benefits” arrangement, and although he had hoped Molly felt the same about this, even being in a potentially less permanent situation would be enough for him. Caleb felt blessed to even be around the beautiful tiefling and his head spin with the mere idea of a life together. The domesticality of that moment… _Beggars can't be choosers_. He admonished himself for daydreaming about things that would never happen.

“Good morning, darling. Sleep well?” Molly asked without turning.

Caleb hummed his assent. “You?” he asked, Zemnian accent thicker than normal. He didn’t know if it was from sleep or from his attraction to the tiefling, but he guessed it was a little of both.

“I did!” Molly exclaimed cheerily. “Breakfast will be ready soon, would you grab forks and knives?” As he turned slightly, Caleb saw the apron said ‘Kiss the cook but don't touch the buns’ in black script across the front. Molly’s makeup was already done, though simple - just a line of winged eyeliner across his top lid.

Caleb did as he was told, blushing even more. He poured them both coffee and waited for Molly to finish at the counter. He only had to wait a few moments before Molly gracefully handed him a plate of bacon, eggs and toast over the bar and joined him with his own breakfast.

“What’s your schedule for today?” Molly asked him around a bit of egg.

“Laundry, grocery shopping, should clean a bit before Game night.” he answered, trying to focus on his breakfast and not the completely bare tattooed thigh to his left. His reward for it was biting his own cheek rather hard. He winced, drawing Molly’s attention.

“Is my attire distracting you, darling?” the tiefling all but purred teasingly.

“Mmm.” was Caleb’s noncommittal answer. It wasn’t fair, they had talked about this not even 12 hours ago yet Caleb couldn’t lay a finger on Mollymauk, wouldn't give into the temptation, refused to soil Molly’s brilliance with his soot.

“Sweetheart, none of that now,” Caleb hadn't even noticed himself dissociating, ”I know what you’ll say, but from what you said yesterday I’m pretty sure we both want this. Now eat your food before it gets cold, I didn’t dress like this and cook breakfast for you not to enjoy it.” For all the teasing and playfulness Molly’s words were sincere, and his expression caring. Molly reached out slowly, giving time for Caleb to move away, but he didn’t, letting the purple hand rest on his shoulder. His thumb slowly rubbed in circles as they both finished eating in comfortable silence.

Once he had finished Molly flounced over to the couch, flopped down unceremoniously and started scrolling through his phone. Caleb took the dishes into the kitchen, washed them and wiped down the counter. Plucking up his courage, he made his way to the living room.

“Thank you for breakfast, Molly,” he started, reaching the couch. “I’m going to the store, do you need anything?”

“Nah, I’ll just get off my ass and come with you.” the tiefling said, putting his phone back in his apron pocket. He stretched and yawned, showing off his pointed teeth and flexing his tattoos. Caleb couldn’t help but appreciate the sight.

Blushing slightly, he trotted to his room to change and get ready for the day. He took a little more time than necessary in the bathroom, suddenly nervous about his disheveled appearance. Molly made it look so easy to look perfect all the time, and Caleb? Well, he looked less like a hobo than he had a year ago, but still less than desirable. He vowed to buy a razor while they were out to shave the scruffy beard that had grown in over the past month or so.

Molly was waiting for him, wearing a dress again, this one of cream colored lace with a halter neck. The entire thing hugged his form, the hem barely passing mid thigh. He wore Converse sneakers, making the dress look more casual.

“Ready to go?” Mollymauk asked, withdrawing his keys from a hidden pocket in the dress. Caleb nodded, trying to come up with a compliment that wasn’t cliche. He followed Molly out of the shop and into the bright sunshine which made the tiefling’s jewelry sparkle. Dazzled by the brightness of the sun and sparkles he didn’t notice the thugs loitering half a block away.

He noticed them as they came back though, the first thing he heard being a loud wolf whistle as he and Molly got out of the car. Caleb didn’t care much for shopping, but he was glad to have the tieflings company. Their trip had been almost uneventful except for the fact that Mollymauk was stunning and energetic, which distracted Caleb easily. The small group leaned against the wall in the shadow of the building, directly facing the road. A human two goblins and two half orcs, dressed in baggy jeans and tattered t-shirts, making them look rather out of place in the middle-class side of town.

Indeed they drew attention and people had started to avoid that side of the street as the whistle was accompanied shortly after by catcalls and jeers, as Molly, head held high, started to help Caleb gather the groceries from the trunk of the car.

“Hey, pretty thing! Whatcha got under that skirt?”

“Cute little thing! I don't care what you are, you got something I can fuck!”

Enough was enough, and Caleb had had more than enough. He set the bags down gently and straightened his posture. He didn't even glance at Molly, just put his hand over the tieflings for a moment, the magic already coursing through his veins.

“I do not like what you are saying about him. And you have made me very angry.” Caleb growled in a voice barely his own, summoning fire to his palms. He looked the small group in the eyes in turn now, bearing down on them. Their voices died on their lips and their cruel joy turned to fear. He knew how he looked. Like a Vollstreker. Like a Scourger. Like what he had been trained to be.

“Sorry, sorry, sorry,” a chorus of apologies rang meekly from their mouths.

He kept advancing and a few turned tail and ran. “Get out of here. I can and will find you if you go on harassing people.” Caleb let his fire burn larger, engulfing his hand and wrist. “Especially people like him.” What was left of the group nodded and dashed off after the others. As the last one disappeared around a corner, he let the fire die and looked around. A few people had taken notice, but soon went about their business as it was obvious the thugs had been taken care of. He felt hollow, after using his past training like that, in front of Molly no less.

Caleb unlocked the door, thinking he should help Molly with the bags, he turned in time to see the tiefling a step away before he was engulfed in a hug.

“My hero!” He exclaimed, kissing Caleb’s cheek.

“Molly-” Caleb started, stiffening at the sudden contact.

“Oh right, sorry.” the tiefling backed up abruptly, and Caleb felt almost upset at the loss of touch. The hollow feeling had subsided slightly with Molly’s proximity

“It’s alright, I was just startled.” he said, absently touching his cheek where Molly had kissed him. “We had better get the groceries, ja?” With that he headed back to the car, Molly following at his heels.

***

After the groceries had been put away -with Molly bending over a great deal, trying to get Caleb to blush even more than this morning- he sat at the bar, pretending to scroll through his phone. The encounter with the thugs wasn’t anything new, but it had upset Caleb.

“I am going to do a load of laundry. We can leave around 6:30 again.” Caleb said flatly as if all of his energy had disappeared.

Molly sighed and put down his phone. “Darling, do you want to talk about this?” he asked, following the human to his room. He paused at the threshold, leaning against the door frame, watching Caleb gather a few dirty clothes from the floor.

“No,”

“Please?”

Caleb sighed, “Why? They are disgusting excuses for sentient beings.” the fury in his voice carried, even while he faced the floor as he picked up his laundry.

“I’ve had worse, darling, honest.”

Caleb’s head snapped up to look at him, face suddenly flipping through several emotions, first shock, hurt, anger and then it was unreadable again. Brow still furrowed, he looked Molly in the eye. “That does not make it right.” the anger in his voice shook slightly, and Molly ached to smooth the frown from his face. Caleb moves past him with his hamper full of laundry and starts throwing it into the washer.

“You don’t deserve to put up with scum like that.” the human growled, taking his anger out on the dirty clothes.

“It’s easier to make fun of them and be a smart-ass, than to be angry about it.” Molly told him. “Besides, if it gets bad I can always defend myself. Being in the circus taught me some neat tricks.” He could almost see his words working their magic, bit by bit the tension in Caleb’s shoulders lessened and his movements became less angry.

Finally the ginger spoke, but only barely above a whisper. “Still doesn't make it right. I was one of those awful people a long time ago.” He shuddered, and turned on the washer

“Can I hug you?” Molly asked, coming up behind Caleb, who stopped what he was doing and nodded. He wrapped his arms around the human, resting his chin on his shoulder, careful not to gouge him with his horn. “Thank you for defending me.” he whispered into the round, pink ear.

Caleb stiffened and inhaled sharply. Spurred on by the reaction, Molly flicked his forked tongue out and licked the humans earlobe momentarily. A high “Ah.” escaped his lips, and Molly felt his cock stiffen slightly at the noise.

“Would you like to continue in the bedroom?” Molly purred.

“N-nein, Molly, I-I think it would be best to-to continue later, after Jester’s.” His voice was shaky and full of desire, but Molly obeyed, backing away.

“Then I look forward to it, dear.” the tiefling flirted, allowing his tail to caress the inside of the human’s thigh. He collected his phone and flounced back to his bedroom. Struck with a lewd idea, he texted Caleb.

 **Molly:** I wonder how much teasing it would take to make u snap ;)

 **Caleb:** I don’t know.

 **Molly:** We should find out ;)

A couple minutes went by and he heard Caleb close the door to his room. A couple more then finally.

 **Caleb:** OK

Molly wiggled in excitement. He knew that without much touching he’d have to get creative to crack the cool composure Caleb had.


	11. Teasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of teasing during a movie night at Jester's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes it has been a while. Sorry for the unplanned absence, hope it wont happen again.  
> Also warning about graphic smut, nudes etc.

Caleb bit his lip, staring at his phone. What had possessed him to send that final text? It was only two letters yet it conflicted him more than any novel had. On one hand - his sensible side- said it was the worst idea he had ever agreed to. Molly was sexy and had more experience than Caleb and would easily win this little game. The other side - the side only Molly seemed to be able to bring out - was excited. The one and only Mollymauk Tealeaf would be trying to seduce him, and he, Caleb, wanted to win. To tease Molly himself. Gods, what had Mollymauk done to him?

Laying on his back in bed, he stared at the ceiling for exactly two minutes and 45 seconds until his phone buzzed rapidly in his hand. He nearly dropped it on his face as he stared open-mouthed at the picture Molly had sent him, an upskirt shot of the pink lace panties he had been wearing this morning. The heat rose in his cheeks as he read the text underneath the picture.

 **Mollymauk Tealeaf** : Ps i play dirty ;)

Somehow the second side of him won over. Maybe it was the push that Molly gave him, maybe it was just Molly, but with his heart beating in his throat he shot a text back.

 **Caleb:** Do your worst, Tealeaf, but I said we could continue when we got back from Jester’s, and that is when we will continue.

He didn’t even have to wait a whole minute before Molly’s reply came.

 **Mollymauk Tealeaf:** Oh so dominant! I love it! ;)

A few seconds later a second picture popped up, another upskirt, but without the panties. Caleb bit his knuckles to stop a slightly strangled noise from escaping his mouth.

 **Mollymauk Tealeaf:** Hope u like what u see ;)

At the sound of distress from his master, Frumpkin jumped down from the windowsill and over to Caleb’s bed. The familiar leapt onto the wizard's chest and curled up, purring. Caleb put his phone aside, one hand petting the cat while the other rubbed over his own face.

“What am I doing, Frumpkin?”

Another buzz sounded on his bedside table, but it wasn’t a text from Molly, it was a text from Nott.

 **NottTheBrave:** Hey Lebby, dont hate me but I wont be at jessies 2nite, its yezas bday

How could he have forgotten? At least she wouldn’t see him make a complete ass of himself, but the others would.

***

They left at 6:30 as planned, Molly drove in comfortable if not smug silence. He had ideas to get Caleb to crack and fuck him like he desperately wanted. His tail curled tightly around his thigh as to not distract him while he drove and to not give away how excited he was. This was his game after all, he always won, always got who he wanted.

Molly parked the car in Jester’s driveway, being the first ones there, and turned to Caleb. His hands were in his lap and he looked slightly downcast, but even so it struck Molly in that moment how gorgeous Caleb was. The human's red hair was lit by the evening sun, giving it a rainbow of gold, amber, orange, copper and red. His long orange lashes and smatter of freckles stood out against the pale of his cheeks, but as he noticed Molly staring, a rosy blush immediately covered the spots. Caleb’s impossibly blue eyes turned on him, “What?” he asked defensively.

“I-” for the first time in a long time words failed him. No witty comment, nothing sassy or sexy. All he did was shake his head and reach for the door handle. Caleb followed and Molly entered the house.

“We’re here! He called and Jester bounded down the stairs.

“Oh my gosh! Hi Molly! Hi, Caleb!” She squealed, skipping the last 3 steps and flinging herself into Molly’s arms. “I missed you!”

“Darling, I saw you yesterday and Caleb saw you Friday.” he chuckled, hugging the other tiefling tightly. He gave her a kiss on each cheek and she released him

“Doesnt mean I didn’t miss you!” she sang, skipping into the kitchen leaving the two men in the foyer, smiling at their friend’s antics.

Yasha opened the door behind Caleb as Molly toed his shoes off. She smiled warmly as soon as their eyes met, he already missed her, and he was sick of being alone. He liked Caleb, he did, but it really wasn’t the same as Yasha, who knew him better than sometimes he did himself. He couldn’t dwell on it, let alone show it, he was supposed to be a grown man, capable of living on his own. But the feeling wouldn’t go away.

“I've got the sequel to Tusk Love!” Jester yelled, now from the living room. Molly grinned at Yasha,

“Ooh, a movie night! Great time to make out with your girlfriend!” he teased, getting a light blush to appear on her pale cheeks. The two of them wander towards the living room and Caleb made his way into the kitchen.

Yasha wrapped an arm around his shoulders, “I’ve missed you,” she murmured into his curls, then she hip checked him into the loveseat “You stole my eyeliner didn’t you!”

“Hey, you never use the glitter one anyway!” he yelped back as she tackled him.

“Glitter eyeliner?” Jester cut in, “for your date with Beau?! Oh, Yasha, tell Me everything!” She squealed.

“I don't know if it was a date,” Yasha murmured, blushing again.

“As if you two weren’t pining for each other the day you two met.” Caleb said from behind them, beer in hand. “Nott won’t be joining us this evening. It’s Yeza’s birthday.”

Their conversation was cut short by the arrival of Fjord and Beau. The flush on Yasha’s cheeks deepened ever so slightly as she and Beau made eye contact. It was cut short by Beau immediately tripping over her own shoes, nearly falling face first. She caught herself, inches from the ground and did three push-ups while Molly, Fjord and Jester burst out laughing. Caleb wasn’t immune to Beau’s antics, but his eyes had landed on Molly, who’s laugh made his own smile slightly brighter, combating the turmoil of emotions inside him. He sat on the armrest above Molly’s head, the tiefling had sprawled across the loveseat where Yasha had tackled him.

Molly smiled up at Caleb for a moment while the others were distracted, red eyes met blue as he caught the human staring. So he winked, and sat up to give Caleb a seat on the couch, ignoring Beau and the others arguing and laughing. “Would you mind if I sat here, since Nott won't be here tonight?” he asked softly as to not alert any of the others.

Caleb nodded, sitting beside Molly as they watched the awkward interaction between Beau and Yasha, and the not so inconspicuous miming between Jester and Fjord. They were soon saved by Caduceus’s arrival and the group filtered in to the living room. Jester started the movie and Caduceus passed around a few bowls of popcorn. Beau and Yasha sprawled on the floor again and Jester and Fjord shared the couch, Jester leaning into a blushing Fjord, who stared fixedly at the screen.

About 45 minutes into the ridiculously cheesy, and racy movie Fjord’s arm was around Jester’s shoulder and Beau and Yasha were leaning against one another. All four of them were enraptured as Oskar chased Guenevire’s kidnappers down a busy street. It was then Molly decided to start his plan. He leaned towards Caleb’s ear and whispered seductively, “I’m still not wearing anything under my skirt.”

The effect was immediate. Caleb dropped the almost empty bowl of popcorn and choked slightly, coughing a bit to clear his throat. Molly on the other hand looked innocent and concerned, but inside he congratulated himself on a successful step one as Caleb glared at him.

Molly dropped down to clean up the spilled popcorn, as he did he dragged his tail down the wizard’s calf. Just enough pressure to try to apologize with the caress, he stood and went to put the bowl in the kitchen, then to the bathroom to start phase two of his plan. He shut the door quietly and slid a hand up his skirt opening the camera app on his phone with the other hand. Already slick with arousal at the thought of Caleb, it was easy to fit one then two fingers into himself. Experience made the upskirt shot easy and though he desperately wanted to just finish off then and there he knew it would be well worth it to wait. He took a selfie sucking the two fingers before sending the pictures and a quick text to Caleb.

 **Mollymauk Tealeaf:** I just couldn't wait ;)

After freshening up a bit, waiting for Caleb to text back to no avail, he sauntered back to the living room. Oskar was sneaking through the grounds of a mansion, narrowly avoiding a guard with a flashlight. Molly plopped down next to Caleb who was sitting very stiffly watching Oskar hide and stare longingly at a second story window. Molly leaned back and watched the movie, stretching, and moving slightly into Caleb’s space. They sat like that for a bit, Molly’s tail twitching slightly between them as they watched the movie. He knew Caleb had seen the pictures and the whisper had definitely gotten a reaction, but the human was a bit of a tough nut to crack.

Ever so slowly he directed his tail to caress Caleb’s thigh. Molly expected the surprised jump the human gave at the touch, but he did not expect the callused hand that firmly grasped his tail. The pad of a thumb began to rub the underside of the spade and Molly did his best not to squirm or make a sound. If he wasn't turned on before he sure as fuck was now.

“I’ve read that tiefling tails are the most erogenous body part tieflings have.” Caleb whispered, his accent was thick, only adding to Molly’s growing need. “You did a good job, trying to get me to snap, but the movie is almost over, and we can go home. I can entertain you ‘till then.” Caleb punctuated the last sentence with a particularly sensual swipe of his index finger over the tip of the spade. Molly had to bite his lip, clutch the hem of his dress and curl his toes to keep from reacting in an obvious way. Good thing the others were distracted by Oskar and Guinevere reuniting and the fight between them and her father.

Agonizing minutes pass, Caleb’s onslaught had lessened to small caresses letting Molly recover slightly, yet keeping him aroused. The movie finally ended and Caleb yawned. “I’m sorry, Jester, I’m just rather tired tonight.” Caleb got up and stretched, making a bit of a show of it. Molly got to his feet as well, luckily the skirt was able to hide his erection long enough to say their goodbyes.

As soon as they were in the car Molly let out a long moan, wriggling his hips in anticipation. A firm hand settled on his thigh, “Drive, no distractions until we get home, ja?” Molly took a deep breath and nodded, this dominant, commanding Caleb was such a turn on. All he needed to do was get them back to the apartment.


	12. Better Than Fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly smut then Caleb is a jerk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again guys gone back to nearly full time at work to get out of the house, but I try for quality not quantity.  
> This chapter is mostly smut but the ending is summarized in the next chapter if you want to skip my first attempt at smut.

Somehow, they reached the apartment. Caleb felt Molly’s anticipation mirroring his own since before they left Jester’s. To say that he was hard would be a sad understatement, he couldn’t remember being this hard in his life, even counting before the asylum, with Astrid or Eodwulf. That thought crashed down on him so heavily he nearly stumbled as he followed Mollymauk up the stairs. Caleb bit his lip and did his best to rid his mind of the thought by watching the tiefling’s ass and tail.

Once in the apartment, Mollymauk jumped him, kissing Caleb hard, pressing his body against the door. He rewarded Molly with a strong slap to the tiefling’s ass. Though the sudden barrage of sensory input drove everything else from his mind, he knew he wanted to give Molly what he wanted.

“Bed, now. My room.” He managed to gasp out while the tiefling rutted against him. Molly had the audacity to lick his lips seductively and saunter away while Caleb collected himself.

He tried not to think as he followed the tiefling, of how he was lucky enough to bed him, of how far he’d fallen for the charismatic man, of-

Caleb's thoughts stopped there. Mollymauk had made himself comfortable, nude, on his bed. His brain, in fact, short circuited as he took in the expanse of purple skin, tattoos and scars, his jaw dropped open slightly. The curtains had been left open allowing the evening city lights to illuminate the tiefling’s lean body. Molly’s red eyes seemed to glow in the low light, making his overall appearance seem ethereal. It definitely wasn't dark, being close to the heart of the city, and Caleb didn’t want to ruin the mood by turning on the light. Dark curls and sparkly jewelry framed his face perfectly as always but it did nothing to normalize the fact that he was naked in Caleb's own bed.

“I can get myself started, darling, if you want to stand there looking pretty,” Mollymauk huffed. “But it is usually my job to stand around looking gorgeous.”

Caleb didn't need any more prompting, but as Molly slid a hand teasingly towards his dick, Caleb smacked his hand away.

“No, schatz, you were extremely naughty tonight. You will get your pleasure when I give it to you.” he said commandingly, slipping into the role he hoped Molly wanted. He slipped off his shirt, not remembering he hadn’t bandaged his scars earlier, he forgot them entirely in the heat of the moment and stripped off his jeans as well.

Molly wasn’t about to give in so easily, and thus palmed himself while watching Caleb undress. He was almost out of his boxers when he noticed.

“Do I have to tie your hands?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Molly just smirked, “If that means you’ll pay attention to me, darling.” he gave himself another firm stroke and let his hands drop to his sides.

“Spoiled,“ was the only word Caleb said before pouncing onto the other man. He pulled Molly’s wrists above him on the bed and held them there with one hand. It wasn't as if he was strong enough to keep them there but he wanted to show Molly in some way he was in control. This close however, he could smell the lavender and incense scent that was so Mollymauk, but he could also smell something else that only added to his own arousal. In the back of his mind he knew it was something to do with tiefling sex pheramones but he really wasn’t thinking about that right now. All he could think of was how soft Molly’s skin felt against his own, despite all the scars, how warm Molly’s body was against his, how hot his own arousal was burning in him, and the moan they let out in unison as their hard lengths rubbed against one another. He started kissing, nibbling and sucking a line down from Mollymauk’s collarbone, intending to tease, but was so caught up in the moment he enjoyed ravishing the tieflings perfect body more than he ought to. Caleb knew he had fallen too far for Molly already.

Molly was squirming under him by the time Caleb’s attention drifted to his cock, dripping with precum already. It could have been minutes or hours he had been kissing and nibbling at Molly’s chest and neck, as the tiefling begged for more to seemingly deaf ears. All of the begging turned to low moans as Caleb finally got his mouth around the tiefling’s cock. His clever tongue brushed against the ridges in exactly the right way as his head rose up and down, again and again. The sounds the tiefling made had become breathy and high pitched, signaling Caleb to cease his ministration with an obscene pop. Molly was a mess under him as he sat back between the tieflings spread legs to admire him and wipe the mess of saliva from his chin. Purple hands were fisted in his white sheets, a light sheen of sweat shone across his body; a reward for Caleb taking his time as Molly caught his breath.

“Well, at least you’ve been good so far.” Caleb said, his accent thicker with lust. “How would you like to go about this, Mollymauk?” He stroked the skin of the tiefling’s thigh, his touches feather light as he considered the gorgeous man before him. “I could take you just like this and fuck you into the matress, or I could take you from behind and make you scream loud enough for Rexentrum to hear, or you could ride me and make up for being so naughty at Jester’s.” He really didn’t know where the words were coming from, but Mollys reaction was so good he didn’t care. At each suggestion the tiefling nodded enthusiastically, humming in agreement that was nearly a moan at the end.

Caleb got up from the bed and made his way to his bedside table, lightly running his fingers along Molly’s side. He retrieved a condom and tore it open. “Your choice schatz, you were very good while I played with you.” he said, rolling the condom over his achingly hard member.

Molly licked his lips seductively again. “Want to ride you.” he said simply. It seemed the tiefling had regained his composure enough to show off a little, turning onto his side and striking an alluring pose. At this height, a hand supporting his head, Molly's eyes were at the height of Caleb’s erect cock. Red pupiless eyes stared in what Caleb could only describe as a hungry expression, and as Molly's eyes seemed to travel up his unremarkable human body the expression only intensified.

“I won’t be good for much longer, darling, if you keep denying me.” Mollymauk all but growled.

“Then move over and make up for misbehaving earlier.” Caleb ordered. Molly was quick to obey, straddling Caleb the second he settled. Looking up at the gorgeous slightly debauched tiefling he realized how much better the real thing was than his fantasy as Molly positioned himself and sank down over the head of his cock.

They moaned in unison and Molly sank further and further down; hot, slick and tight, until he was fully seated. It was Caleb's turn to grab handfuls of the sheet and not let go. He was just getting adjusted to the feeling, thinking he may be able to last an acceptable amount of time, and that's when Molly began to move. All Caleb could do was pant and moan brokenly as the tiefling rode him at what started as a measured pace. He could feel the heat now roiling in his gut, though it had seemed to have been simmering all evening.

It was hard not to cum as Mollymauk quickened his pace, though the tiefling too seemed close to finishing himself. With how much they teased each other and the anticipation it was hardly surprising, he thought deliriously. Clawed lavender fists rested on his chest as Molly quickened to a desperate pace, an expression of pure bliss on the face above him.

That's all it took, seeing Molly was enjoying himself too. Caleb managed a few aborted thrusts, came with a spasm and a choked shout of Molly's name. The other man wasn't far behind, giving his cock a few yanks and finished over Caleb’s chest and stomach.

Molly abruptly slumped over onto the bed next to Caleb. The ginger lay there in a state between the high of his recent orgasm and shock of having had sex for the first time in over a decade. Clumsily, he tied the condom, threw it in the bin next to his bed and wiped himself off with his shirt, which was closest. He lay back down next to Molly with a contented sigh. Mollymauk smiled up at him from the same spot, laying on his stomach, having not moved an inch after collapsing after their activities.

After a while of slightly awkward silence, Molly spoke.”Well…” at the same time as Caleb said, “That was…”

They both laughed nervously and were silent again. He started to wonder what came next. Would Molly leave and act like this had never happened? Would he stay and Caleb would spend the night with him? That thought made his stomach flip and he knew a slight blush was returning to his cheeks.

“Hey, Caleb?” Molly asked, his voice shy and uncertain.

“Yes, Molly?” Caleb said, turning his full attention to the tiefling.

“Could we - could we cuddle a bit, I'd rather not be alone yet.”

“Of course, whatever you need.” Caleb said, and it was the truth. He really did want to make Molly happy, even if he never deserved to be happy himself. He opened his arms so the tiefling could curl into his side, carefully positioned so the ram-like horns wouldn’t do any damage.

A clawed finger began drawing patterns along his chest, “To think…” Molly began with a light chuckle, “We only met two weeks ago.” Caleb could feel the smile against his chest.

“Mmm,” was his only response. Somehow this embrace felt more intimate than the sex they just had.

“You already mean so much to me.” The phrase was spoken barely above a whisper. If there had been any background noise Caleb wouldn't have heard it, but he did and it sent him spiraling.

***

“You already mean so much to me.” The phrase slipped out quietly, but he meant it. Whether Molly wanted it or not Caleb had become his new fixation, it wasn’t just the sex -but that sure was a hell of a bonus- it was the way Caleb let himself shine, his goofy smile and dry humor. The way his real laugh was so contagious, how he cared about his friends and his kindness.

But Caleb’s body had frozen under him, and the heartbeat against his ear had quickened to a rabbit-fast pace. Molly sat up abruptly, to see Caleb had scrunched his eyes shut and was breathing in short bursts. His hands were clawing at his forearms scrabbling at the scars. Immediately he grabbed Caleb’s hands to keep him from doing any real damage, threading the humans fingers through his own.

“Caleb, what's wrong?” he pleaded, distressed. After what felt like an eternity, but could only be a few minutes, Caleb took a few deep breaths and opened his impossibly blue eyes.

“I shouldn’t.” he said somehow firm and cold, though his hands were warm and slick with sweat.

“Shouldn’t what, darling?” Molly asked sweetly, relief flooding his voice.

“Mean anything to you, Mollymauk.” still cold and toneless.

“What - what do you mean?” he asked tearfully. He wasn’t used to rejection, especially someone he thought would return his feelings. Reluctantly, he let Caleb's hands slip from his own.

“I am a garbage person, Mollymauk, you shouldn’t care about me. Just go. We shouldn’t do this again.”

“B-but, Caleb! I do care about you! The person you are now! I don't care about the past! I don't even have much of one!”

“It matters, Mollymauk. Find someone worthy of your care.”

“But I care about you…” Molly whispered, a tear sliding down his cheek. He really didn’t know what else to say or do, so he just sat there feeling helpless as Caleb got up and dressed for bed.

“Please go, Mollymauk, I have work in the morning.” Through the cold sincerity of his sentence, Molly heard the near break in Caleb’s voice. There was something the man was hiding, other than the horrible past he said he had. The words still hurt though, and he decided to heed Caleb’s wishes so he could let out the hurt in his own room.

He closed the door to their rooms softly but as soon as his head hit the pillow he sobbed. What had gone wrong? The sex was amazing as he knew it would be, and of course he cared about Caleb. They were friends, weren’t they?


	13. Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends have a heart to heart or slap some sense into each other... but then again what's the difference in The Mighty Nein?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOhh man did not see that shit coming. Sorry guys, been biting off more than I can chew in life, constantly. Forgive me, I promise to give you fluff and smut in the near future!!!  
> As always thank you for the kudos and lovely comments... I see you.   
> Hopefully things will slow down in October and I'll be able to write more.

Caleb could hear Molly crying still at 2 am. He had done the right thing, hadn’t he? He had to push Molly away, now that the tiefling admitted to caring about him, it would be better to cut things off before Molly knew what he had done. Before he grew even more attached. Before he could mar the beautiful, bright tiefling with the dirt soot and blood that he could never wash away. 

All the same it hurt, like Molly held a cord attached to his heart, and the second he had left the room it had pulled taught, nearly ripping the wretched thing from his chest. The further the tiefling got from him the more it pulled, and it scared him, how he couldn’t seem to deny his own feelings. And it felt wrong. Molly was right, Caleb liked Molly and Molly -for some strange reason- liked Caleb. And Caleb refused to disappoint the wonderful Tiefling. But what else could he do?

It was 4:23 when Caleb finally drifted off into an uneasy slumber, an hour after Molly’s whimpers had subsided. Fleetingly, in his hour and thirty seven minutes of restless sleep, images of flames, and flashes of purple skin, and Ikithon’s cold voice flickered in and out of his unconscious mind. His alarm woke him at six. Stressed and upset, he glanced worriedly at Molly’s silent shut door as he entered the bathroom. Caleb prayed silently to the Archeart, Moonweaver, whoever the hell would listen, that the tiefling would be okay when he woke up.

From there he tuned out, going about his morning as a robot. Shielding his consciousness from the flames, the ash, dirt and blood he was sinking back into from whatever turmoil had happened last night. Caleb opened the shop at seven am and got through the morning rush by 10:43. He needed Nott. At least he had gotten to the point now to realize things weren’t okay. 

Taking out his phone, intending fully on just calling Nott, he realized he had never charged it last night. It was obviously dead. 

“Gottverdammit!” he swore in Zemnian. Chucking his phone across the counter, he leaned against the sink, and counted back from ten in his native tongue, since common proved difficult in his state of mind. At drie the bell above the door tinkled. 

His head snapped up to see Beau and Yasha, well, a glimpse of Yasha as she thundered past the counter and up the stairs. Beau bit her lip obviously torn between wanting to go after the larger woman and seeing Caleb, obviously just as upset.

“You look like shit.” She stated, deciding to deal with her Empire sibling first. She approached the counter slowly and leaned across it on her elbows. Beau’s face softened and she lowered her voice to talk more privately, even though there were no other customers. “What happened?” She asked.

“Molly… we- ah, started something, und- und he got too close…” he gulped and stuttered through the sentence. Telling Beau felt like pulling teeth, but in the end it was more like ripping off a bandaid. She knew his past, as Nott did, and was somehow still his friend, helping him in her own brash way. He finished the explanation saying, “He can’t care for me, Beauregard, I shouldn't be important to him, I’m a terrible person, I’ve done terrible things. He can’t care for a monster like me!” He finished almost shouting, but was abruptly cut off by a slap across the face.

Caleb was shocked into silence as Beau spoke. “Gods, Caleb, for someone so smart I didn’t know you could be this dumb.” she said exasperatedly, “For one man, you got it bad, like fuck dude, I thought Fjord had it bad for Jessie but you’re on a whole other plane…” Caleb frowned at her and opened his mouth to object, but she continued. “So apologize to him, maybe tell him a bit of your past if you trust him, but at least apologize, tell him you freaked out and will talk about it in time. Finally and most importantly,” she stared at him straight in the eye, and he gulped again, afraid to look away. “You don’t get to choose who cares about you.” Again, he opened his mouth to object, but the was onto him faster than one of her own punches. “No, Caleb, whether you like it or not, I care about you, Nott cares about you, Jester cares about you, Fjord, Caddy and now Molly cares about you. Even Pumat cares about you, cuz you’re his best customer! So, shut up, Molly can care about you too.” 

Beau muttered to herself “Gods I'm starting to sound like a fucking counselor, I gotta stop hanging around the Soul.”

Caleb stood dumbfounded, he was a murderer, she knew it. How could he, a man with blood on his hands, deserve anyone's care? He barely deserved Nott, or even Beau, and he started to tell her so, but she silenced him with a glare. 

“So can I get a coffee? They're probably gonna be up there for a while.” Caleb nodded and went about fixing them both coffee when he remembered his phone. He set 

the mugs of the slightly steaming liquids down. Beau went about adding cream to hers as Caleb plugged in his phone. They drank in silence, both knowing the other hated small talk. No sounds came from overhead, and the only sounds that could be heard came from outside; the occasional honk of a horn and cars passing by.   
Beau was playing a game on her phone and Caleb was looking at a catalogue for new books to order when Yasha stomped back down the stairs two and a half hours later. She passed by the two of them and slammed the shop door closed, making the windows rattle. Caleb flinched, looking after her.

“Well, that's my cue to leave. I'll try and calm her down.” She gave him an apologetic look. 

“Ja, thank you, Beauregard,” he said, waving as she left. 

He cleaned and straightened the shop, thinking about what his friend had said, and finally turned his phone on. He had forgotten who the last person he had contacted was as he went to message Nott, he opened the messages between him and Molly accidentally. His heart constricted and his mouth watered at the same time. Gods if anything Beau had said rang true, it was that he needed to apologize. 

***

Molly’s day was absolute shit. By the time he had fallen asleep both sides of three of his pillows were soaked. Then he slept, nightmares of cold dark earth and being alone and so, so empty, played on a loop. He woke up drenched in sweat and tears at 10 am. He shot off a pathetic pleading text to Yasha and forced himself to take a shower and put on a clean set of pjs. “Sure as the nine hells I’m not going anywhere today.” he said bitterly as he tackled his hair with a brush. Usually he took time with his hair and appearance, but today nothing was worth the effort.

He had barely finished rearranging his pillows when he heard his charm stomping up the stairs. Just as Yasha came barreling through the apartment, he threw himself dramatically onto his bed.

“Oh, Yasha, my charm, whatever shall I do? “ Years of drama and acting at the circus was the only thing keeping his voice steady, but Yasha knew him better than anyone. Her rage that she had stormed into the apartment with all but vanished the second she laid eyes on him. She scooped him into her arms, carrying him bridal style to the couch in the living room. He clung to her massive form as she sat him on her lap, cradling him against her chest. They sat there in silence for a while, not speaking, just holding each other, like they had since the start when one had needed the other. More often than not they had both needed it.

An hour or so passed before Yasha broke their embrace to card a hand through his messy hair. “Oh, Molly,” she said softly, kissing his forehead. She started to comb his hair with her fingers, sorting out the tangles that had already wormed their way back into his curls.

“I thought everything was going well...” he sniffled into her neck. “It was going so well, Yash…”

“I know, Molls,” she said. “If he wasn’t so frail, I’d beat his ass, but I’m afraid I'd accidentally kill him.” He chuckled weakly , yes, Caleb was squishy. 

“I see Beau is rubbing off on you.” he replied with a wink. Yasha picked him up and plopped him back onto the couch, all he could do was squeak in protest as she manhandled him.

“Tea and popcorn?” she asked. He hummed in response grabbing the remote to turn on some trashy reality tv. Minutes later she came back with two steaming mugs of tea, a bowl of popcorn and his hair oil. As she fixed his curls the way he liked, he thought about how lucky he was to have her, she really was a charm. 

All too soon she had to leave. He had calmed down, only because she wouldn't let him wallow in self pity, drink himself to death or whatever bad habit he gravitated to. Molly still didn’t know what to do about Caleb, but as long as he had Yasha… well she could always pull his ass out of the dumps. 

They said their goodbyes and Yasha stomped back down the stairs, audibly slamming the front door. He smiled as he straightened up the living room, knowing she was putting on a bit of a show at this point. Deciding some pampering was what he really needed, but not wanting to go to a salon, he ran a hot bath and dropped in two bath bombs and put on a facemask. He’d do his nails and oil his horns after. Self care, if he couldn’t care about Caleb, he would care for himself.

His mind drifted back to their not-date and how he had thought they had made progress. Caleb had secrets though, secrets from his past that had made him lash out last night. That had to be right. Molly wanted Caleb as his friend, but he also had feelings for his roommate already. He had realized his feelings yesterday, when the late afternoon made the ginger’s hair look like fire and his eyes sparkle like a million sapphires, but he knew the attraction had been there since the moment he met the man. He would be patient and be there for Caleb, and give him space for a bit.

Molly finished up his pampering and decided to go to bed early, it was 8 o’clock and after a bath, light supper, oiling his horns and doing his nails he was exhausted. He had heard Caleb close shop and come upstairs but decided to give the wizard a little more time before having a conversation and apologizing. Besides, he hadn't had much sleep the night before.

Unfortunately, he didn't get any peaceful sleep as the dreams came for him again. They were burying him once more. He couldn't move, he could barely breathe and they threw shovel after shovel of dirt on him and when he tried to cry out and got a shovel full in the face for his effort. Now blind and suffocating he started to panic-

Until he was roughly slapped across the face by someone kneeling on his chest.


	14. Nightmares and His Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly and Caleb slowly make up, but not after a surprise visit from...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of nightmares in this one, a little suggest of cannon typical violence.  
> Thank you all for all the love, support, comments and kudos <3

Caleb hadn’t seen or heard from Molly all day. Once he had closed the shop and gone upstairs, he had hoped he would see him humming and bustling around the kitchen or watching tv on the couch. The door to his room was closed and it was silent, but light bled out through the crack onto the floor.

Feeling too stressed to eat, Caleb made some tea and sat on the couch with his laptop. He wasn’t there to be sure Molly was okay, wasn’t going to check to see if the tiefling would come out of his room for a snack or even to use the bathroom. Not at all. One hour and forty-three minutes later however, the light coming from under the door vanished, leaving the hall dark and brooding.

Caleb sighed and woke up the screen that had been black the last half hour. He restarted the video on Flower language and tuned out. 

***

He was forcefully woken from his nightmare, which was a blessing and a curse. At first he had no idea where he was, the pressure on his chest still present, but his mouth wasn’t actually full of dirt. He coughed a bit to make sure. As his senses adjusted, his eyes focused on a cloaked figure kneeling on top of him with a dagger that caught the light from the street outside. 

He was startled to say the least, especially when a gravelly, high voice spoke, “What are you doing to Caleb?!”

It was Nott. He laughed a bit in relief, but the goblin woman glared and stuck the dagger under his chin. Obviously not the right move. “I’m warning you, Tealeaf,” She growled. “Now, What. Are. You. Doing. To Caleb? Are you seducing him for your own personal gain? Because if you are, I'll kill you!”

He held up his hands in surrender, her knees were bony and starting to hurt. “I only did what he was comfortable with,” he said honestly. “But, Nott, would you mind getting up? It’s getting a little hard to breathe.”

“Are you calling me fat?!” she exclaimed, Molly shook his head vigorously. She relented somewhat, kneeling beside him but still pointing the dagger at him. “What do you want from my boy?” she snarled menacingly.

He thought for a bit, but a prod from the dagger prompted him. “I want him… to be happy and comfortable, I want to give him what he wants... and at first I thought I knew what that was… but I was wrong.” He shifted his gaze upwards and said it haltingly, but knew every word to be true. He could have lied, made up any story he thought would satisfy the goblin, but he didn't want to. Nott was Caleb’s best friend, after all.

She had been silent for a while, contemplating his explanation, though she hadn’t Moved an inch from where she knelt by his side. Her large yellow eyes were fixed on his and she didn't seem to blink as she stared him down. Molly tried his best not to fidget or swallow nervously but he failed, thanks to his tail.The betraying appendage twitched with agitation against his sheets, but thankfully Nott paid it no mind.

“He’s been through a lot. He doesn’t deserve any more hurt, and by gods Mollymauk Tealeaf, if you hurt my boy, I’ll skin you alive starting with your dick!” He only had a moment to contemplate what she had said before she was gone, swift and silent as a shadow, out his bedroom window.

Her threat only scared him for a few seconds. There were no doubts she would follow through,, but he never ever wanted to see Caleb hurt. Ever. It dawned on him moments later that, in her strange motherly way, she had given him permission to pursue Caleb. Molly wiggled excitedly in his bed and shot off a text to Nott.

**Mollymauk Tealeaf:** So i can court your son? I’ll try not to take him home on the first date ;)

The response was almost immediate.

**Nott the Brave** : Your on thin ice tealeaf

Molly wriggled comfortably in his nest of blankets, happily falling back asleep, forgetting what was lying in wait on the other side of the veil of slumber.

It could have been minutes or hours of the same dreams when he woke up for a second time that night. The peaceful mood he had fallen asleep with was long gone as he coughed and spluttered on his hands and knees next to his bed, trying to get the nonexistent dirt out of his mouth and lungs. He needed Yasha, or anyone to ground him, keep him here with them so he knew he wasn't alone. 

Shakily, he got up, thinking he’d at least get a cup of water and try to find Frumpkin to cuddle with, and grabbed one of his large throw blankets instead of a robe. Quietly, he exited his room and padded down the hall to the living room, ready to flop down on the couch, but it was occupied. Caleb sat with his headphones in, watching something on his laptop. He hadn't seen Molly yet but as he turned to go back to his room Caleb called out to him.

“Molly? Are you alright?”

***

The telltale flicker of purple in his peripheral vision made him call out. He really did feel awful about yesterday and Molly had every right to hate him, but he needed to know if the tiefling was alright. He paused his video and took his headphones off to talk to his roommate.

“Nightmares. Was looking for Frumpkin.” Molly explained sheepishly clutching the blanket he had wrapped around him. Frumpkin meowed from the armrest next to him. “Ah, occupied, I'll just go back to bed, then.” He said as if it meant nothing to him but the stress didn’t fade from Molly’s posture or his tail. He swiftly turned back towards his room down the hall.

“Molymauk,” He called again. The tiefling turned, and the ounce of bravery Caleb had in him let him motion for the other to join him on the couch. Molly hesitated a few heartbeats then slowly made his way to sit at the opposite end of the couch, far enough away for them not to touch. 

Caleb smiled slightly and turned his video back on, only putting one earbud in. Mentally he told frumpkin to go cuddle with Molly and act extra cute. The tiefling looked miserable, with dark circles under his eyes but not a smudge of makeup in sight. His hair, horns and fingernails however, were gorgeously done, and a floral, clean scent hung about him. 

Frumpkin was doing his job well while Caleb watched, only half paying attention to the video as Molly relaxed bit by bit, cooing off and on at the fey cat. Even the subdued look on Mollymauk was gorgeous, curled up in his blanket, hair rumpled and soft looking from sleep. They sat in silence for 20 minutes before the tieflings curious, excitable nature got the best of him.

“What are you watching?” he asked quietly, still stroking Frumpkin who was purring loudly.

Luckily the topic of the videos he had been watching had changed, if only slightly, to not give away any part of his plan. “The potency in drying methods for floral spell components.” Caleb answered. The red eyes took on a look of shock and confusion for a split second before they turned curious again.

“They make youtube videos for that?” 

“Yes, it's a bit of a niche subject, probably extremely boring for people who aren’t wizards.”

“Can I watch? Maybe it'll actually put me to sleep.” he punctuated the sentence with a yawn and rubbed at his eyes with the hand that wasn't occupied by petting Frumpkin. Molly seemed to do it unintentionally, but it was absurdly cute in a way that stopped Caleb from thinking of anything else for that moment. But then Molly looked at him expectantly, tilting his head as Frumpkin often did, and Caleb had to reboot his brain to answer the tieflings request.

“Oh- ah ja, sorry.” he said lamely, and beckoned Molly to sit by him, taking the earbuds out and turning the volume up a bit. Tentatively, Caleb wrapped his arm around the tiefling’s shoulders. “Is this alright?” By the way Molly melted into his side, it was.

“Mhmm.” He hummed in confirmation and rested his head against Caleb's shoulder.

_ “When drying petals in the sun, it is best to use a glass container or bowl to amplify the sun’s rays. Outdoors is also preferred to enhance the natural essence of the petals, but inside a windowsill may be best depending on your outdoor climate. Wind, animals and other natural elements may wreak havoc on your hard work…” _

As the video played they both relaxed more and more into each other, and by the time the documentary ended Molly was indeed asleep. Soft, even breathing and the full weight of the tiefling’s horned head lay against his chest. 

It was cozy, wrapped up in the blanket with Molly’s warmth pressed against his left side. There was no reason to get up and disturb both his roommate and his cat snuggled up together. 

So gently, he lowered his laptop to the floor, trying not to jostle the others too much, but the movement made Molly frown and mumble in his sleep. A purple skinned arm, decorated with tattoos, was thrown unseeingly over his torso. It pulled Caleb impossibly closer, face smooshed into his chest, horn digging slightly into his side.

Fleetingly he thought, “My super hot roommate is using me as a pillow.” before he glanced down and saw the frown that had been plaguing Molly’s face all night had finally vanished. His heart seemed to flutter as he looked down at the calm expression on Molly’s face, he hoped his dreams were pleasant. Lightly, he ran his thumb over the tieflings brow, begging whatever gods that would listen to not let Molly frown any more. His face was made for laughter and joy and Caleb hated himself for being the cause of his distress. His hands were only meant for destruction it seemed, but he couldn't help touching Mollymauk’s beautiful face one last time. 

Shakily, he ran his thumb over his left cheekbone, the one unmarked by the peacock feathers. “I am sorry, you know. I promise, I will make it up to you, no matter what it takes.” Molly mumbled something in his sleep and shifted, trying to chase the contact. “I will never deserve you.” Caleb sighed and gave in.


End file.
